Change the Perspective
by Primus1243
Summary: Vulcan Watanabe is leading a legacy from the seeker of the professional quidditch team, the Ravenclaws. Though through some trouble with communication with his parents, he ends up taking a compromise. Ending up at Hogwarts to find some strange things than the other schools he has been too.
1. Chapter 1: In the Middle

A long white bearded man in gray robes stood in an elevator humming away at the jaunty tune playing in it as some paper airplanes floated above him as they await the floor that they are needed. Soon the gate doors opens to a floor and some airplanes fly out as another younger man with black hair wearing suit like robes, the same as the other uniforms Dumbledore saw everyone in the building wore, steps in with another.

"Albus." The man says as he faces forward as well.

"Ah Mr. Fedele, I hope I am not late to this meeting. It isn't often I travel to America, especially not the Ranger's headquarters **(1)**." Dumbledore says cheerfully.

"Not at all, in fact, you are two minutes early." Fedele says adjusting his suit like robes a bit.

Dumbledore smiles. "Ah, good. Can't miss my ride either as I have to be at the school and get my paperwork turned in."

"Yes, well that is mainly what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I have a fourteen year old son. His mother and I we are not technically married and as such, have had to share custody of him for all his life. He is strong in magic and has spent his last three years being taught them in schools, but me and my wife have been torn on where he should attend. I want him to attend my county's school, while she wants him to attend her nation's school, Mahoutokoro." Fedele explains.

Dumbledore hums. "I see. So you want him to enroll in this school. Why is that?"

"Well it's more like I was wondering if we could enroll him in your school as me and his mother have come to an agreement that we will send him to another country's wizarding school as a compromise." Fedele says.

Dumbledore chuckles. "Meet in the middle as it were?"

"Exactly. We really don't want to take it to a court as it would get all kinds of political considering our jobs." Fedele says.

Dumbledore shakes his head a bit. "As some family do. I shall see that he is enrolled."

"Ah, very well. Would you like to meet him to determine which, I believe you have your school separated into four houses as you call them, correct?" Fedele asks.

Dumbledore nods. "To drive them to their highest achievement possible and I would be delighted."

"Very well. Marcus, could you tell the boss I am on break to deal with family matters?" Fedele asks one of his coworkers who gives him a thumbs up.

Dumbledore smirks lightly. "Oh, he will be quite happy going here now."

"Of that I have no doubt. Though there are a few things the foreign exchange which we will put this under, allows, that your ministry will hate." Fedele said.

Dumbledore only grins under his beard.

* * *

Chattering was heard across the train platform as many business men and women and travelers hurried to catch a train as a young boy sat on a bench with a cart full of old cases and boxes marked with the name 'Vulcan.' A holed out box sat secured on top of it all that seems to shake lightly if the cart keeps standing still.

The young black hair with golden yellow eyes checks the clock on the wall before looking back to the paper he has in his hand and looks back up to the clock to see he only has around thirty minutes left and gets up and starts driving the cart out to the platform.

The many people he sees doesn't even give him a second glance as he kept looking to the numbers and be careful a not to rattle the cart too much before hearing a whooshing sound and quickly looks to see a coat disappearing into the pillar wall between the numbers nine and ten and smiles a bit.

"Really? In this area?" He asks himself as he sets the cart and himself on the other end before looking around. "Oh, that's why." He said to himself as he sees mostly everybody facing the train lines and quickly runs forward and rushes through the wall and comes out into a brighter platform with an old style train steaming on the platform.

"You ok?" A woman asks.

The boy sighs. "I'm fine. But why not come with me mom?" He asks looking to her.

"Sorry my little boy, but it's a boarding school, meaning you will have to live there and I can't stay with my team training hard for the upcoming world cup coming up." The woman says, her black hair let down as she wore a blouse and a pair of blue jeans.

"Ok mom. I will miss you and tell Yoshihiro he still owes me that owl from the bet." The boy says making the woman smile.

The woman sighs as she looks to the train. "At least you have some perks being foreign here. And it does mean good things about her." She said looking to the holed boxed on top of the cart. "Is she still sleeping?"

"Yeah, for now." The young man says as Mr. Fedele walks up.

The woman smiles as he walks over. "Ah, the straw man returns. Ready to see his little wheat fly off in the wind."

"A pleasure as always Shizuka. You ok son?" Fedele asks.

The young man sighs. "More or less, fine."

"You will do me proud. You always have." Fedele says smiling.

"One of the only things we agree on." Shizuka says.

The young smiles before looking to the clock hanging on the pillar. "Got to go." He said grabbing the cart. "See ya." He said walking away.

"There goes our boy, Vulcan." Fedele says before some of the wizards started to recognize Shizuka.

"Isn't that the Japanese national quidditch team seeker Shizuka Watanabe?" Someone whispered.

"Whoops, gotta go." Shizuka said quickly and walks away before starting to be intercepted by the people asking for autographs.

Fedele smiles as he was glad he wasn't as famous his brother, the captain of the American team and watches the train leave.

* * *

"Blimey, I never thought I would get one of the members of another country's national quidditch team on the train station to Hogwarts." Ron says as he, Hermione and Harry walk down the corridor.

"Hard to believe they would come at all. That means that maybe a student on this train is a possible child of that member." Hermione said.

"Please, if anything, they would be in Mahoutokoro if that was the case." Ron says as they looked for an empty compartment.

Harry sighs as he looks ahead. "Come on. Most of these compartments are full." He said opening the door to one with just a young man sitting on the far end and another man covered up with a blanket while looking like he was sleeping.

The three sat down as the teen that looked barely older than them had in what looked like a headphones and didn't seemed to notice them as Hermione checked the sleeping man's case. "Professor R. J. Lupin."

Ron looks closely at the teen's head. "Is that a new style of hats?"

"No, it's a pair of headphones." Hermione says before trying to explain what it is for.

Harry rolls his eyes slightly as he kept looking around before seeing a box near the teen that had some holes punched into it. 'Weird.' Harry thinks before talking to the two and explaining what he overheard Ron's parents say about Sirius Black before his Sneakoscope started whistling in his trunk.

After stuffing the Sneakoscope into a pair of old socks and throwing it back into the trunk, they started discussing Hogsmeade and Harry told them he couldn't get anyone to sign a permission slip for it before the conversation turned to Sirius Black and Hermione releasing her new cat to stretch its legs. The cat, Crookshank, jumped onto Ron. Making his pet rat in his pocket tremble before Ron push it off angrily and made it land unintentionally onto the teenager wearing headphones getting his full attention and takes off his headphones before noticing them.

"Oh, thought this room was empty." He said packing away his headphones as he rubs his eyes.

"Um…hi." Hermione greeted elbowing Ron 'accidently'.

The teen raised his hand in a greeting.

Harry clears his throat. "I'm sorry. You are?"

"Oh, I am Vulcan Watanabe." Vulcan greeted.

Hermione smiles and gives a small wave. "Hi, Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley." She said pointing to Ron.

"Are you…" Ron stops himself as if thinking how to ask a sensitive question.

Vulcan rolls his eyes. "Ask away."

"Are you related to Japan's national quidditch team's seeker, Shizuka Watanabe?" Ron asks.

"Oh mom is what you wanted to talk about." Vulcan says.

Ron nods as he hoped he would continue.

"Ron, don't be rude." Hermione reminds.

"So who are the other two?" Vulcan asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, the one sleeping is professor R. J. Lupin and this is Harry Potter." Hermione introduce.

"A pleasure." Vulcan says noticing them in their robes already. "Are we supposed to be in our uniforms already?" Vulcan asks.

Hermione looks down to her own. "Yes. It only makes it easy for us once we get there."

"Oh, I was going to wait till I got to the school. I guess I should put on the robes." Vulcan says pulling down his suitcase off the rack overhead.

Vulcan hums as he opens it on the seat and digs around his many clothes to find the robes. "Where did you go?" He asks himself.

"So are you new?" Harry asks.

"Yes, was just enrolled this year. Part of a foreign exchange program." Vulcan says.

Harry looks confused. "The school had a foreign exchange program?"

"Yes, though it is barely used. Most countries prefer their wizards to stay in the country to be taught." Hermione says.

"So does that mean he will be sorted with the first years?" Ron asks.

"No, I think they are sorted outside of school as part of an introduction. Though I am unsure that part is very vague." Hermione says.

"I was sorted, as you call it, into one of the houses already, ah, here you are." Vulcan says pulling out a Ravenclaw set of robes before putting them on.

They looked surprised. "Wow, Ravenclaw already. Though that leaves the question of being a first year." Ron asks himself.

"Actually this will be my fourth term studying in a school for magic." Vulcan informs.

They become surprised again. "A fourth year?" Harry asks.

"Is that what you call it here?" Vulcan asks finishing putting the robes over his clothes.

Harry nods. "Yes, we separate by years."

"Interesting." Vulcan says sitting back down, his eyes turning to the still motionless holed box. "Man, still." He said to himself before trying to rest again. "Melinda, you awake yet?" Vulcan asks leaning close to it, causing it to move slightly and hear an annoying snoring. "Ah, there you are." Vulcan says opening as latch on the top and reaches in with an open palm. "Melinda, that's your fake snore. Wake up." He said pulling out what they thought was a snake at first before they realize it was a tiny dragon that seems to be smirking and snoring with its mouth wide open. "Fake snore." He said poking its stomach.

"Is that a Japanese Aquadeus Razortooth?" Hermione asks.

"I think that is one name for her breed of dragon." Vulcan says setting her on his head.

Melinda just keeps snoring out loud and makes Crookshank screech and hide under the seat and cover its ear under its paws.

"Is it true what they say that Aquadeus can use magic?" Hermione asks intrigued as Ron and Harry realized the rules against having a dragon for a pet in the ministry.

Vulcan nods. "Yeah, I think all dragons are magical for their power and longevity. Kinda makes sense when you think about it given their mass and the ability to fly." He said reaching up and pushes Melinda's mouth closed. "You're annoying us."

"Oh boy, the prefects are going to have kittens over this." Ron groans.

"Why is that?" Vulcan asks tilting his head a bit.

Hermione smiles a bit. "Well, dragons are not allowed as pets in school or in the country itself. I don't think the dragon is going to stay."

"Oh, about that, foreign exchange students have a bit of diplomatic immunity. As such, unless they want a diplomatic incident, they won't even acknowledge the law with me." Vulcan says scratching Melinda's head.

Melinda only rolls over onto her back and spreads herself out as she keeps snoring as Vulcan trying to close her mouth, but she keeps moving her mouth out of the way.

After that, for several hours, the four rode in silence. Melinda, now inside Vulcan's robes somewhere, lounging around. They briefly had an encounter with Malfoy with his two goons, but left soon after noticing the professor. Vulcan didn't even register him as he kept looking out the window. Soon the storm clouds rolled in and it started to storm.

Vulcan hums as he keeps looking outside. "Well, at least the fields will get some water."

Melinda sticks her head out of his robes collar hearing that and looks outside looking happier. Soon the train came to a stop violently at the end and the lights went out.

"Are we there yet?" Harry asks looking into the hallway.

"Can't be. We are still a few hours away." Hermione said as she peeks out with him too.

"Something isn't right." Vulcan said looking to Melinda who looked angry at something.

Both Hermione and Harry was then shoved back as the trained shakes and sends them back into their seats and makes the door close as everything went silent. Soon a freezing air swept over them as the window iced up and made even the glass of water nearby to ice as well.

Vulcan glared as he took out his wand and aimed it at the door and soon two more students entered who was called Neville from what the three others called him and Ginny from what Hermione called her. Vulcan kept his wand aimed subtly at the door as if waiting for something.

"What's going on?" Harry asks Neville.

"I don't know. I was hoping someone in here knew." Neville says before they heard movement from where professor Lupin was. Soon a ball of flame appeared, casting light on the now awake Lupin's face.

"I'm guessing you have an idea." Lupin said to Vulcan as he moves the blanket away as he takes out his wand.

"I'm guessing the Dementors my father told me about that would be here this year?" Vulcan asks.

Lupin shrugs. "Makes sense here."

"Dementors?" Hermione asks before a hand touches the glass and soon the door slides open.

Vulcan sighs in exasperation as Melinda growls at the large cloaked floating creature coming in. The Dementor start to draw a slow rattling breath as if it was trying to suck in something more than air. A cold soon started to overtake all of them. Harry soon started to shake and slid out of his seat.

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our robes so go on." Lupin says, but the Dementor didn't respond and both Vulcan and Lupin aim their wands at the Dementor and soon a bright blue light came from both of their wands and start to push it away before it flies out of the room and closes the door behind it as the light dies down.

"Surprising, a very good Patronum." Lupin says.

Vulcan huffs. "Blame my father for that. He feared these things coming in our home one day." Vulcan says as Harry started to come around.

"Your father is a good teacher then." Lupin says giving a piece of a chocolate bar to everyone before heading to the driver.

The majority of the rest of the trip was spent in silence as the train started moving again and Vulcan sheathed his wand.

Vulcan sighs as he tried to sleep with Melinda seems to now rest around his neck. "How much longer?" He groans.

"Ten minutes." Lupin says coming back.

Vulcan suddenly leapt up. "Well, I'm packing." He said getting his bags.

"No need, the staff transfers the bags to the tower you will be staying in. Ron says.

Vulcan hums. "Convenient. At least we will make somewhat lazy kids here." He said grabbing one small bag off the rack. "Ok Melinda time to get out of sight." Vulcan says causing Melinda to slip her head back into his robes.

Soon they all exited the train and joined the swarm of students heading for carriages which Vulcan saw Thestrals hitched to them. "Interesting choice." Vulcan says getting in one of the carriages and was soon joined by others wearing Ravenclaw uniforms.

Vulcan hums as he looks ahead of them to the school straight ahead and smiles a bit at the size of the school. "Yeah, getting my daily exercise."

"That kind of comment usually means you're new." A female Ravenclaw says causing Vulcan to look at her.

Vulcan looks over to see a young girl with dirty blonde hair and protuberant grey eyes with her wand behind her left ear. "Yeah, first year attending Hogwarts, but not my first at a wizarding school." Vulcan says getting their attention.

The girl leans forward. "So if not your first year at a wizard of school, then what year are you in?"

"I think the people on the train called me a fourth year." Vulcan says.

The girl smiles. "That's when you can become a prefect here. And attend more than the usual events as well."

"Doubt it. I qualify for that yet being my first year here." Vulcan says.

The girl giggles. "Well there's still the option out there."

"So what is your names?" Vulcan asks.

"Luna Lovegood, second year." The girl introduces.

"Roger Davies, fifth year and captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team." A male introduce.

"Vulcan Watanabe." Vulcan introduces, freezing Roger who instantly recognized his last name.

"No way." Roger said.

Vulcan sighs. "Let me guess. You're a fan of my mother Shizuka, correct?" Vulcan asks.

Roger nods. "Yes, she's a legend in the Ravenclaw line of seekers."

"Yeah, mom is pretty good. Though I prefer the role of Chaser personally." Vulcan says.

Roger smiles at that. "Have you ever thought about joining a quidditch team?"

"Maybe, haven't really had the opportunity. Was usually too busy with school work or it was unavailable for my age." Vulcan says.

Roger chuckles. "Oh trust me, you'll get in if you can pass a few tests."

"When are the tryouts?" Vulcan asks.

Roger nods. "Second school week in when everything has settled."

"Gotcha." Vulcan says as they arrived.

Vulcan sighs as he gets off and grabs his bag before walking to the school as some of the Ravenclaws try to follow him. "Yep, good school year, side of criminal problems, coming right up." He said in a voice he heard once in a diner.

Melinda snickers and paws at his collar.

* * *

 **(1) American equivalent of the Auror**


	2. Chapter 2: Nice First Meeting

Soon Vulcan made it to the great hall and sat down with the other Ravenclaws at one of the long tables and bore witness to the sorting ritual for the first years. Soon, Dumbledore started to talk. "Welcome to another and new year at Hogwarts. I have a few things to say to you all." Dumbledore started before talking about the Dementors which Vulcan mostly tuned out.

"There stay will be temporary, but will not interfere with school activities. As such, please continue on with the school though with great caution as sometimes, even in light, darkness seems to flow." He said taking out a candle nearby with his hand. "But…if only we can turn the light on at that moment." He said bringing the candle back to life.

"Now, I have some good news. I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin who has agreed to fill the role of Defence Against the Dark Arts. The second new appointment. I am sorry to inform you that Professor Kettleburn retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid. Who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties." Dumbledore announces getting applause. After the applause died down Dumbledore spoke again. "And finally, we have a new foreign exchange student. Please help me and welcoming to Hogwarts fourth year of Ravenclaw, Vulcan Watanabe."

Vulcan groans as he was called out. "I now hate you." He whispered to himself.

Soon whispers abound from every table. "Wait, Watanabe? Is he why the seeker, Shizuka, was at the train station?" Vulcan heard one whisper say.

Vulcan shakes his head lightly. 'Why did you have to call me out?'

"As such, prefects and staff please meet in classroom 78 for a refresher on protocols and general information about the foreign exchange system after all the students have been escorted to the tower after the feast." Dumbledore adds.

Vulcan sighs in relief. 'Thank you for not making me stand up.'

"Well I think that is everything of importance. Let the feast begin." Dumbledore says before the food appears.

Vulcan chuckles as everyone else digs in. "Gotta love magic." He said reaching out to grab something before stopping. "What the heck is this main course?" He asks himself as he sees the strange soup in front of him.

"Oh, that is cabbage soup." Roger says as Vulcan noticed he was sitting near him.

Vulcan grimaces slightly. "Ew. Who the heck makes soup out of cabbage? Why not just place the cabbage themselves and be done with it?"

"Oh right, you are from a different country, so different foods, right?" Roger asks.

Vulcan nods. "Got that right, though I know those are chicken legs and a whole bunch of them." He said looking to the head high pile.

"Oh you will have a lot to learn." Roger says as the feast continued. Throughout it all, Vulcan snuck some chicken to Melinda without being seen before finally it was time to go to bed.

* * *

Vulcan yawns loudly as he plop down into bed and sank into the mattress. "Ah, that feels nice."

"Are you really related to Shizuka?" Another Ravenclaw boy asks.

"Yeah, she is my mother." Vulcan says not moving. Vulcan could swear he heard a pin drop as he doesn't hear anything else. "Anything else?" He asks hoping it wasn't about family.

"Do you know the rest of the Japanese team?" Another asks.

"Oh yeah a lot of them treat me like family." Vulcan says.

"What about your dad?" Another asks.

"Dad isn't exactly of the Japanese nationality." Vulcan reluctantly says sitting up.

"Huh?" Another asks.

"He and mom aren't exactly married." Vulcan says.

"Oh?" The first asks a little surprised.

"Dad is an American, a member of the Rangers, which is the equivalent of your auror division of the ministry." Vulcan says trying to coax Melinda out of his robes.

"Let me sleep." A female voice called from him.

"Come on Melinda, we got to set you up a place to sleep." Vulcan says as the rest of the boys of the room were confused.

Melinda groans as his coat moves around. "I got this spot. Why not here?"

"Because I could roll over in my sleep and lay on you." Vulcan says.

The coat moves around before a dragon's head came out near his collar. "You are intolerable."

"And you're lazy at times." Vulcan says holding out an open hand for her.

Melinda groans as she slithers out and coils on his hand. "You need to make sure it's a good bed."

Vulcan rolls his eyes as he goes over to his suitcase and rummages through it till he brings out a small pillow and sets it on the end table and lets Melinda get on it. "Better?"

Melinda sighs as she nuzzles her whole body on it and keeps snuggling it. "Oh yeah. Good memory foam."

The four boys stared at him before he says. "My pet or partner if you prefer." Vulcan says.

Melinda grins. "And don't you dare touch me! He's the only one." She calls out smirking.

"Well it is late. Time to sleep. We got classes in the morning." The fourth boy says hoping to forget that image.

All the others voice their agreements as Vulcan glares to Melinda who was still smirking and trying to look innocent.

"Time to sleep Melinda." Vulcan says climbing back into his bed.

Melinda smiles. "Good night sweetie." She said before suddenly rolling onto her back and snoring.

Vulcan smiles as he slept.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, he followed the rest of fourth year Ravenclaws to charms class.

"So what's charm today?" Vulcan asks reading the class list.

"That is the class that the head of our house teaches. He teaches spells." A female Ravenclaw says.

Vulcan raises an eyebrow at some of the classes on the list. "Uh huh. And what's the spell or book today?"

"Don't know. The professor, Flitwick, hasn't told us." The female says. "You are Vulcan right?"

Vulcan nods. "Yeah. And yes, my mother is the Japanese seeker."

"My name is Cho Chang. Roger told me you will be trying out for the team. I am the seeker." Cho greets holding out her hand.

"A pleasure." Vulcan greets shaking her hand.

Cho smiles. "So what are you going for?"

"Chaser, I learnt that you have a vacancy in that part." Vulcan says.

Cho chuckles. "Mostly because it is seen as boring to most."

"Or the most physical." Vulcan says.

Cho shrugs. "Another reason. At least all the teams are ready from last year players just in case of a problem."

"So what was the rank of Ravenclaw last year?" Vulcan asks.

Cho smirks. "We came in first during the last tournament, but that was two years ago. The one last year was called off after an incident that happened."

"I see, then time to continue that winning." Vulcan says.

Cho nods. "Here's hoping a child of a seeker can help us keep us up to speed."

"Let's see what happens." Vulcan says as they got into the classroom.

After meeting Flitwick in the class, Vulcan listened intently to his lecture on charms and took notes, finding a few things quite interesting. After the class ended, he and Cho left the class and Vulcan followed her out of the castle as she lead him to where the class for care of magical creatures was being held as they shared it with the third years this time and other houses.

"I got to say, I like the look of this place." Vulcan comments as they walk looking around.

Cho nods. "Yes, this is mostly a peaceful ground. Only disturbed by the occasional centaur and beasts, but they go back to the forbidden forest soon enough."

"I wonder what we will learn about." Vulcan says excited a little.

Cho smiles. "Really like creatures do you?"

"Yeah, I have always loved animal." Vulcan says chuckling nervously embarrassed he let that slip.

Cho giggles. "Well then you would be a possible professor for this class soon."

"I'm not that good." Vulcan said embarrassed as something started to move in his robes.

Cho smiles. "I'm sure with a bit of learning and studying, you will become quite a professor someday."

"Maybe." Vulcan says as Melinda peered out of his collar.

Cho becomes surprised as Melinda shakes her head. "Wha…how did you…?"

"Oh, this is Melinda, she is my pet. A bonus of being a foreign exchange student, I am exempt from some of the rules that the ministry has set down." Vulcan says scratching Melinda's head as she sniffed the air.

"He means that I am the owner of him. Not the other way around." Melinda said shocking Cho more.

"Oh, that is right. Most of you have probably never even heard of a Japanese Aquadeus Razortooth dragon." Vulcan says in realization. "The Japanese Aquadeus Razortooth is a unique member of the dragons as they have no wings and uses a form of wind magic to fly along with other magics and are highly intelligent and can talk human languages." Vulcan says.

Melinda smirks. "And can be quite a funny and a very…may I say it?" She asks coyly to him.

"You will say it either way." Vulcan says groaning.

Melinda giggles. "A very sexy dragoness."

"So what do you think?" Vulcan asks as Melinda wraps around his neck.

Cho blinks. "What is she to you?"

"My friend and annoying sister at times." Vulcan says making her raspberry at him.

Melinda huffs. "At least I'm a good friend."

"So that answer your question?" Vulcan asks.

Cho nods slowly. "I see now."

"So anything living in the lake?" Vulcan asks.

Cho thinks on that. "Not really. Not that I know of."

"I see, so that it up ahead?" Vulcan asks.

Cho looks ahead to the group waiting around. "Yep." She said rushing ahead.

Vulcan follows to see a huge man that had to be part giant at least. "Alright, everyone here?" The man called.

A chorus of grunts and agreements came about as Vulcan sighs and sits down on a nearby rock wall.

"Right now, everyone get out your books and follow me." The man calls walking away with everyone.

Vulcan eyes the book he had that seems to be alive and looking at him. "Don't mess with me." He said stroking the spine and unhooks the clasps.

"How…?" One of the Slytherins asks.

Vulcan shrugs. "Almost every creature likes a petting. Dogs, cats, books." Vulcan mutters.

"Ai?" The teacher asks.

"How do we open our books?" The boy asks again.

"You stroke the spine of course." The man says.

Vulcan shakes his head as he the others start to open theirs and he looks through the pages. "Not bad creatures." He muses.

"Oh, of course, stroke the spine how silly we have been." The boy says sarcastically.

"The reason they are like this is to remind you how dangerous the creatures are." Vulcan says at him as if talking to an idiot.

"Exactly right." The man says.

Some of the guys glare to Vulcan as he keeps reading through the book. "Not half…oh…now that's just a joke one." He said quickly flipping away.

Soon the man demonstrated with Hermione's copy. Seeing this, the rest of the students start opening their books. "Well you got your books and now you need your magical creatures. Yep, so I will go get them." The man says walking away.

Melinda peeks out of Vulcan's coat. "Boring, boring, boring, all of them are boring."

"They can't all be dragons." Vulcan whispers.

Melinda looks up to him. "And yet I can find interest in the strange and surreal. Can't a dragon dream of grand things?"

Vulcan rolls his eyes. "You spent time on a computer looking at crazy things."

"They were great artists." She rebuked.

"This place is going to the dogs. That oaf teaching classes. My father will have a fit when I tell him." The boy from earlier says.

"Oh, I don't know, they let you in, didn't they?" Vulcan says insulting as almost every snickers.

"What was that?" The boy asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that comment go over your head? Well then again, I bet half what is taught here goes over your head." Vulcan says.

The boy glares to him. "Want to try again because my father will make your life horrible?"

"Says the weakling that his daddy needs to fight all of his battles." Vulcan says calling him out.

The boy and two others behind him glare at him before looking fearful and pointing behind Vulcan as the others stared at the three boys. "Dementor! Dementor!" He yells backing off.

"Really, that's all you got?" Vulcan asks not bothering as he couldn't feel the presence of one and Melinda was calm, meaning none were close.

The other students chuckle and smirk as the three boys glare at him and take out their wands. "Back off!" Melinda yells as she came out and floated in front of Vulcan and grew slightly in size.

"What on earth…?" One of the students asks.

"Well I am bac…great day in the morning, a Japanese Aquadeus Razortooth!" The teacher cries out.

Melinda smiles as she looks over to him. "Hi there. Name's Melinda. Pleasure to meet you. Now if you excuse me, I have to eat three boys." She said licking her lips.

"Down Melinda." Vulcan says pushing her head down, slightly calming her a bit.

Melinda growls as she kept staring me to the frozen boys. "They better behave or…" She growls at the end at that.

"Come on, we have a lesson." Vulcan reminds getting up, making her huff before returning to her previous size and wraps herself back around Vulcan's neck.

The man shakes his head. "Alright then. Follow me and…try and stay calm." He said walking off into the forest.

After following, Vulcan stops, seeing the creature. "Is that a Hippogriff?" Vulcan asks stunned.

Melinda perks up. "Oh, haven't seen those in a while." She asks leaning forward.

Vulcan walks to the fence and leans against it as he watched the creatures he never had seen before.

Melinda cheers. "Yay, more creatures. What else?" She asks hopefully.

"Shh Melinda, I want to hear this." Vulcan says as the teacher, who he learnt was named Hagrid, was speaking about them.

"Alright, the first thing you need to know about hippogriffs is that they are proud. Don't ever insult one for it may be the last thing you ever do." Hagrid starts his lecture.

As Vulcan listen intently, the three from earlier weren't listening and talking in an undertone.

"You always wait for a hippogriff to make the first move. It is polite you see. You walk towards him and you bow and you wait. If he bows back, you are allowed to touch him. If not, then get away from him quick because those talons hurt." Hagrid says.

Vulcan sighs before going wide eyed. "Hi there. Nice to see the rare birds." Melinda said in front one of the hippogriff's face. The hippogriff looked at Melinda confused as she smiled at it.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Hagrid asks and the next moment, Vulcan is standing in front of him.

"I do." Vulcan says.

Hagrid smiles. "We have a winner. Go on up, nice and easy." He said stepping aside for the hippogriff standing in the open.

Vulcan approaches slowly before doing a more Japanese style bow which looked odd to most of the students. "Good, you got eye contact. Try not to blink too much. Hippogriffs don't trust you if you blink too much." Hagrid advised.

The hippogriff caws carefully before stomping its talon on the ground and then bows its head while spreading its wings slightly.

"Well done. Now you can touch him. Go on and pat its beak." Hagrid says.

Vulcan slowly walked up and gently patted the hippogriff's beak. The hippogriff caws and closes its eyes, lazily enjoying the patting. Seeing this, the class broke into applause, except for three Slytherins who looked disappointed.

"Right then, want to try and ride him?" Hagrid asks.

"Excuse me?" Vulcan asks stopping.

"Come on, let's go." Melinda cheers as she was on top of the hippogriff's head.

"Right, climb up and sit behind his wing joints." Hagrid says helping Vulcan get of the hippogriff's back. "Alright Blackwing, take him away." Hagrid says before giving the black hippogriff a smack on the flank.

Blackwing caws loudly and runs off while spreading its wings and then takes out as Vulcan laughs while trying to hang on. "This is still amazing! You're amazing." He calls to Blackwing.

Melinda laughs and jumps off and becomes big enough to be fifteen feet long as she now flies beside them. "Better than me?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get competitive Melinda." Vulcan says.

Melinda laughs as she turns to Blackwing. "Don't drop him. He's mine." She said smirking as she winks and flies around them in a barrel roll.

Blackwing, after circling around the area once, lands back on the ground to the applauding crowd. "Very well done. I say that is worth five points for Ravenclaw." Hagrid says.

Vulcan gets confused. "What counts as point collecting?" He asks confused to himself as he gets off Blackwing and pets his side as he walks away.

"I'll let your house explain that to ye. Now who is next?" Hagrid asks and a boy that Vulcan met on the train steps forward. Harry was the name Vulcan recalls

Vulcan watches as Melinda returns from her flight and Cho explains the house cup competition.

"My that was fun." Melinda said shrinking down to her little size and curls around his neck.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Vulcan says as the hippogriff, Buckbeak, took off with Harry.

Melinda smiles. "But I'm still your ride."

Vulcan just scratched her head with a finger, making her smile as soon Buckbeak and Harry landed to clapping and soon the entire class starts going in cautiously.

Vulcan hums as he reads the book's section on hippogriffs. "Well, they got the proud part right." Vulcan says looking up to see the boy from earlier walking up to Buckbeak with a confident smirk. 'Oh no.' Vulcan says withdrawing his wand.

"You're not so dangerous now are you, great bloody chicken." Malfoy says enraging Buckbeak who was about to take a swipe at him when Malfoy was suddenly pulled back and out of Buckbeak's reach by a spell.

Hagrid was then on Buckbeak quickly to restrain him from chasing after Malfoy and sticks a collar around him. Buckbeak caws angrily as he tries to shake him off before a loud growling was heard and Melinda, now bigger than him, glared at him angrily. "Quiet you bloody bird or its these for you." She said before snapping her jaws.

"Ok, you stay and cool yourself." Hagrid says to Buckbeak before angrily rounding on Malfoy as Vulcan moves away. "What did I say about Hippogriffs?" Hagrid nearly shouted.

Vulcan sighs in relief as he gives a swish and flick on his hidden wand and Malfoy was then lifted up on his feet. "Idiot." Vulcan says walking away as Hagrid lectured Malfoy and Cho walked up to him.

"I saw what you did. You save him." Cho says.

"From a gash at most." Vulcan says.

Cho smiles. "Still, you saved him. He would have done something worse if he was hurt."

"And ten points from Slytherin!" Hagrid yells finishing.

"I bet right now he wishes he was hurt." Vulcan says.

Cho nods. "Just so he can have an excuse."

"Yeah." Vulcan says smiling.

"So you practiced spells so much you don't even need to speak them?" Cho asks.

"Only a few so far. Basic ones like that one, Accio, very handy. My dad is always using it when he misplaces something." Vulcan says.

Cho giggles. "As most and they don't realize they can use that spell."

"Well, what do you think, will we get homework or not?" Vulcan asks.

Cho shrugs. "No idea. Maybe we'll get a pass for today."

As the class went on, Hagrid started to go into more details, telling them about the wings and what some feathers do in it. At the end, they received no homework and walked back to the castle for the day.

"Well, that was fun and eventful." Vulcan said dropping down onto a couch in the Ravenclaw common room and starting on the homework professor Flitwick gave them.

"Maybe this place will be entertaining after all." Melinda says.

Vulcan shrugs as he flips through a book. "Maybe it will, maybe it won't. It's just the first day, so let's wait."


	3. Chapter 3: Trials and Tribulations

Two days later, Vulcan made his way down into the dungeon area for a potions class. He felt he had a fairly decent concept of where everything was now. "Okay, so this way." He said to himself as he walks down a half and hefted the bag of vials and containers of some potion items.

"Creepy." Melinda said looking around from his cloak.

"I'm looking forward to it and at least it is nice and cool." Vulcan says arriving to the class twenty minutes early to start setting up his ingredients and check the measurements of all.

About five minutes later, he heard someone say. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Vulcan turned around and saw professor Snape. "Ah Professor. Just getting ready for class." Vulcan says as Melinda lays away from him on the table, not liking the smell of some of the ingredients.

Snape hums as he keeps walking to the desk at the front of the class.

"Let's see. Brass scales seem to be properly tuned. Cauldron?" Vulcan says before inspecting it. "Needs to be cleaned a bit." Vulcan says before using his magic to remove the soot and gunk and put in the trash. "Phials?" Vulcan asks before checking them to make sure none were cracked. "In good condition." Vulcan says finishing his inspection and starts to organize notes he had and left parchment with a quill to take more notes. All the while, Snape was watching as students didn't usually prepare this much for his class.

"You hope to pass this year?" Snape asks.

"I hope to learn mostly." Vulcan says.

Snape glares slightly as he prepares his books.

Vulcan says nothing as he opens his book to study a few potions and how they were brewed as they waited before more Ravenclaw students entered.

Cho smiles as she sits by him. "Hi." She whispered.

Vulcan smiles and moves over, giving her room. Vulcan and Cho had started become friends since first meeting as she was asked to help show him around by a prefect during the second day after getting a little lost. "You ready?" Vulcan wrote on a parchment.

Cho nods and takes out her own things. "Somewhat."

Vulcan nods and wrote. "You will do fine." On the parchment before Snape cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"I see all of you are on time. Today we will see if any of you retained what you learnt last year from your lessons. You will all brew a Girding potion with using your notes only. This is a test." Snape says.

Vulcan raises an eyebrow as he looks to the rough and clear versions of the ingredients and directions in his notes. 'Glad I wrote them down the day before then.' He thinks to himself while flipping to the potion.

"Begin." Snape instructed.

Vulcan lit the fire under his cauldron and poured water in it and waits for it to start boiling while he then took a pair of fairy wings and grounded them into powder and pours it into the now bubbling cauldron and waits for the potion to turn turquoise while getting one measure of doxy eggs and adding them and waits for the potion to turn pink. He then starts pouring toasted dragonfly thoraxes into it and only stopping when the potion turned red. He then waits for it to turn blue before pouring more toasted dragonfly thoraxes in till it turned silver. As he waited for it to turn red, he then gets three measures of doxy eggs ready and puts them in before adding more toasted dragonfly thoraxes. Vulcan rechecked his notes while the potion started to turn blue. 'Add three flying seahorses and then wait for the potion to turn green to finish…but that doesn't seem right like last time I followed this the last time, final product was a dull golden color...let's heat it a little longer and see what happens.' Vulcan thought before adding the three flying seahorses and waited as it turned slowly from green to purple before turning off the heat and lets it cool. After a bit, it started to turn gold, but not a dull gold, a brilliant gold to his surprise.

After forty minutes since the test had begun, Snape stood up and spoke. "Alright, that is the end of your time limit." Snape says starting to walk around to check each cauldron. He stops for half a second at Cho and Vulcan's table and looks carefully before continuing on before returning to the front. "Well, most of you haven't disappointed me too much it seems." Snape says before writing a grade for each and puts them on his desk. "Now we will continue the class and you will receive your grades afterwards when the class ends." Snape says before starting to lecture.

Vulcan just keeps writing down the notes and looking up from time to time as time went on. It was only when time ran out on class did Snape call it a day and everyone started packing up. Everyone received their grade, except for Vulcan. "Mr. Watanabe, a word." Snape said.

Vulcan raises an eyebrow as everyone leaves and he stays in front of the desk. "Yes?"

"Why was your potion a brilliant gold when most others were a dull gold?" Snape asks getting right to the point.

"Well you see, I have brewed that potion before, but it never seemed right going by the instructions as the final product shouldn't be dull gold, but golden. So I experimented a bit." Vulcan says a little nervous at the end and Snape only nodded before handed him a paper and gets up.

"Be sure not to experiment like that in the classroom, but in your free time. It could injure someone." Snape said before leaving for lunch.

Vulcan looks slightly surprised as he walked off before looking at the paper with a large O on it. "Outstanding." Vulcan says surprised before leaving for lunch.

* * *

Vulcan rests his head a bit as he sat down at a table as Melinda munches on a chicken leg in her mouth.

"I can't believe you got an O on the test. Snape rarely gives these out unless he absolutely has to." Cho says looking at his grade and comparing it to her E.

Vulcan just hums as he tried to rest.

"Come on, eat. It is dinner time and you have to eat." Melinda says.

"Alright." Vulcan says tired as he focused on eating.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the teacher's table, Flitwick looked to Snape. "I understand you actually gave an O for your pop quiz today." Flitwick says.

Snape nods. "Yes, one student made it."

"Tell me, was it a legitimate O or something else?" Flitwick asks.

"Legitimate. He deviated from the recipe in the books and experimented making a higher grade version of the potion. The boy has good instincts in brewing from the looks of it. I wonder if it will continue to be that way." Snape says.

Flitwick smiles. "There's always the chance."

"Keep an eye on your foreign exchange student. He seems like the experimenting type." Snape says making Flitwick smile as he knew Snape was the same in his Hogwarts years.

* * *

Vulcan yawns as he lays down in a couch and tries to read a book. "So what have you been doing?" He asks Melinda.

"Oh I have been playing with the first years as they are nice and respectful." Melinda says smiling.

"Really, no funny business?" Vulcan asks.

"None so far. Have been on my best behavior." Melinda says.

"Good, now remember, I have Quidditch tryouts tomorrow and no funny business." Vulcan says studying the book closely.

Melinda giggles and floats over to him and lands on his chest. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because you're a trickster." Vulcan says.

Melinda peeks over his book. "Yes, but I'm your trickster."

"Yes I know." Vulcan says continuing to read the book on charms.

Melinda smiles and grows slightly in size until she was just a big smaller than when he is standing and lays on him while snuggling into him. "Comfy."

Vulcan doesn't say anything as he kept reading as Melinda relaxed.

* * *

Vulcan breathes deeply as he finishes getting on the gear and looks to his broom his uncle had gotten him for his birthday. A Firebolt Vulcan and his mother were surprised when he received this.

"Hey, good luck out there. Maybe if this doesn't work out, you can fly by me." Melinda said stretching on a table nearby.

"Yeah, will do." Vulcan says grabbing his broom and heads out to the pitch where the rest of the Quidditch team was waiting to evaluate him. Vulcan mounted his broom and flew out to the team as their Keeper took his place in at the goals.

"Alright Vulcan. Me, Randolph, and our beaters will be trying to stop you for three minutes from getting a shot off with the Quaffle. You are to try and score as many points as you can." Roger says.

"Got it." Vulcan says.

A gamekeeper on the ground kicks the case carrying the balls opens it and picks up the quaffle ball. "Let's go." He said before throwing it up into the air.

Seeing this, Vulcan shoots forward at surprising speed and grabs the quaffle and races down the pitch. The beaters try and send a bludger his way, but Vulcan does an aileron roll and moves out of the way as he flies past, avoiding the bludger all together before throwing the quaffle up and then spiking it like a volley ball.

Roger tries to move to block it before it went through the high goal past him out of his reach and goes in.

Vulcan smirks as he returns to the center of the pitch to receive the quaffle again.

After three minutes were up, Vulcan had managed to score a total of five goals.

Roger sighs as he looks to the counter. "Not bad. Maybe you'll get in, but I'll need to talk to our house professor and see if I can get you in. Maybe your mother's name will help in that too."

Vulcan nods, getting back on the ground and heads back into the locker room.

* * *

Later that day, Cho and Vulcan were doing their homework together. "So where did you learn to play like that?" Cho asks

Vulcan shrugs. "Maybe my time with mom and the team. They kinda grow on you."

"Really?" Cho asks suspiciously.

"Well my uncle did teach me and trained me as well." Vulcan admitted embarrassed.

Cho smirks. "See. Now how hard was that?"

"Not interested in who he is?" Vulcan asks writing his essay.

Cho smiles. "So who was he?" She asks rolling her eyes.

"Gianni Fedele." Vulcan says making her stop.

Cho tries to speak. "The…the…chaser…and captain of the American team?"

"Yeah, uncle Gianni." Vulcan says.

Cho tries to speak again as Vulcan sighs at another fish faced reaction. 'I wish these stop happening.' He thought before speaking. "He also was the one that got me a firebolt for my birthday this year."

Cho goes wide eyed. "He's the one…" She stops as she tries to voice something.

"Yeah, he is always getting me things like this. Dad teaches me spells and my uncle teaches me flying." Vulcan says.

Cho tries to speak before the Ravenclaw common room window bursts open. "Hi! I'm back and with some presents!" Melinda cheers as she returns to her small size and drops a bundle of leaf bags on the ground.

'Not sure whether to be happy or scared.' Vulcan thinks.

Melinda smiles and floats by his head with a smile that turns into a smirk.

"Yes Melinda?" Vulcan asks.

Melinda grins. "Guess what I got ya."

"Oh, is it a fairy?" Vulcan asks half serious.

Melinda giggles. "No, you silly hubby. It's this thing." She said holding out a fancy thin box. "Met a trader." She whispered to his ear as she leans close and gives him the box. "Got more too. Basic potion ingredients. Hard to find ones. And something special from me."

"Oh." Vulcan says happily surprised, placing it on the desk and opening it carefully.

Melinda smiles as she leans on his shoulder and watches him carefully as he opens the thin box to a wand that looked like any other. "Surprise." She cheers lightly.

"Melinda you shouldn't have." Vulcan says scratching her behind the horns with both hands to her delight.

Melinda giggles and nuzzles into his hands before grabbing his coat. "You certainly know how to make a dragoness happy."

Vulcan takes the wand and hides it in his robes. "You mind not mentioning this?" Vulcan whispers to Cho.

Cho nods dumbly as she watches Melinda purr under Vulcan's scratching and actually hugs him. "He's such a good hubby." Melinda purrs out.

"She still doesn't know what that means." Vulcan mutters to Melinda smirking.

Melinda giggles and hugs him tightly. "Aw, such a cutie. Now then, basic and rare potion items." She said dropping a bag on the table with her tail. "And this is from me." She said before kissing his head and nuzzles him.

Cho actually giggled at that. "You act as if you're his sister." She says.

Melinda smirks at that. "Oh girly, if only you knew." She said shrinking as she wraps herself around Vulcan and sits there.

Vulcan smiles as he stores the potion items and continues his essay with Melinda now hanging around his neck. Cho smiles as she helps out once in awhile while Melinda keeps nuzzling Vulcan.

* * *

A few weeks later, Vulcan sat in the dungeon in an empty room with a cauldron as he had several notes on the tables surrounding him as he brews some potions, testing some added ingredients or the effects of heating potions for a little longer. Melinda wasn't with him as Hagrid asked for her to be the subject of a few higher level classes that week.

"Hey Vulcan." Cho said coming in and sitting by him. "I've been looking for you. What are you doing?" She asks seeing the cauldron.

"Experimenting, seeing what different results I can get." Vulcan says.

Cho hums as she looks over the results. "I see. Roger needs to see you in charms class."

"Alright, just let me get my things." Vulcan says grabbing and putting all the notes he had into a folder and turned off the heat to his cauldron before emptying it and cleaning it.

Cho smiles as he packs everything up. "A lot of people tried out for quidditch you know?" She asks.

"Twelve to be precise." Vulcan says.

Cho nods. "You hoping to get in?"

"Would be lying if I said no." Vulcan says finishing his cleaning of the cauldron.

Cho smirks. "So you want to be like your mom?"

"Or uncle?" Vulcan asks reminding her.

Cho shrugs. "Or him. So are you?"

"I am interested, unsure if I will do. I got my whole life ahead of me after all." Vulcan says repeating what his father told him.

Cho smiles. "Ah, good. At least you have a positive outlook."

"So what does Roger want to talk about?" Vulcan asks following her.

Cho smirks. "About the tryouts."

"Ah, so this is about the results then." Vulcan says as they walked the rest of the way in silence.

They later got to the charms room and finds Roger and some of the team members sitting around the seats. "Ah, good. You made it." Roger said noticing Vulcan walking in.

"Sorry, took so long. Found him in the dungeon doing potions." Cho says.

Roger chuckles. "Trying to be a potion maker instead of a chaser then?"

"No, just experimenting he says. That kind of thing got him a O from the pop quiz Snape give us fourth years on our first lesson this year." Cho informed.

Roger smiles. "So, you hoping to get in now?"

"I await the verdict." Vulcan says.

Roger shakes his head. "Well, I'm sorry to say, but…I'm going to have to give the bad news to the other chasers."

Vulcan tilts his head before Roger smirks.

Cho leans over. "That means you got in." She said almost laughing.

"Ah, I see now." Vulcan says making most of the team laugh as Cho gave him his uniform.

"Right, we practice three times a week. I will see you there." Roger says handing him a schedule.

Vulcan smiles as he takes both the uniform and schedule. "Cool. Guess it will be fun now."

"Oh trust me, we are going to work you hard." Cho says smirking.

Vulcan shrugs. "As long as I get some fun or I will fall asleep."

"Oh boy." Randolph says facepalming.

Vulcan looks to him. "What?"

"You're an unusual one is all and now that we are all alone. Guys, Vulcan shared with me how he got so good." Cho says.

Roger smiles. "How?"

"He was taught by his uncle, Gianni Fedele." Cho says and all of them took a second to register the name.

"What?!" They all yell.

"It's true, uncle Gianni even got me my firebolt for my birthday this year." Vulcan says.

They all blink as Cho chuckles at their reactions.

"So that explains why you are so good." Roger says.

"Also doesn't hurt he taught me for more than six years." Vulcan says.

Roger sighs. "You are really lucky."

"Not really, my parents aren't even married." Vulcan says.

They all stop and stare at him. "So…how does your life work?" Roger asks.

"Basically getting sent back and forth to stay with my parents for a time. The main reason I am here is because they comprise on which school of magic I was to go to." Vulcan says.

Cho smiles. "Where were you headed if they won?"

"To either America, if dad won or Japan, if mom won. But they didn't want to take this to court, I heard one of them say, whatever it means." Vulcan says only a few in the team getting what that meant.

Roger sighs. "Well, you don't have anything that needs to be done for this so you're free to go."

"See you in the commons." Vulcan says walking off.

* * *

Vulcan was up around three in the morning, looking out into the storm that was raging. Today was the opening match for the quidditch season and Slytherin were lying, saying their seeker was too injured to play. Something about an injury from a hippogriff. Vulcan was completely disgusted as that wouldn't have flown anywhere in America or Japan and it irked him greatly that they didn't even hide they wouldn't even try to get a substitute for the match.

"Crappy house." He said to himself as he kept staring out the window for a few more hours.

"Not even the rain cheering you up a bit?" Melinda asks.

Vulcan holds up a finger as Melinda floats outside the window and enjoys the rain. "It's a proven fact that rain puts a damper on your mood."

"Yeah, but you like the rain and storms most of the time." Melinda says.

Vulcan shrugs. "True, so the fact doesn't apply to me. Want to go for a flight?"

Melinda turns to him. "You do realize you can get struck by lightning, right?"

Vulcan smiles. "What, afraid of me now?"

Melinda sighs exasperated. "Fine. We'll go for a little flight."

Vulcan took out his wand and pointed at himself. "Impervius." He casted.

Melinda raises an eyebrow. "You know you haven't got that far, right?"

"I know, but the spell will keep me mostly dry." Vulcan says getting out and jumping onto her back.

Melinda smiles as he grabs onto her mane. "Hang on." She said before flying off and goes higher. "Can your firebolt go this high?"

"Yeah, it can." Vulcan says a little happier.

Melinda giggles as she sees his expression out of the corner of her eye. "Feeling better?" She asks climbing over the clouds.

"Yeah…hey, is it me or the Dementors closer than they should be?" Vulcan asks spying them before they turned back before they noticed them.

Melinda goes wide eyed and starts flying straight down. "Hang on!" She yells as she goes past the Ravenclaw tower.

"Where are you going?" Vulcan asks hanging onto her mane tighter.

Melinda looks back at the chasing dementors with her sharp eye. "One part of the castle that is exclusively off limits." She said flying around the towers and hallways before going straight for the main courtyard and heads for the door. "I suggest you hang on tighter." She said before crashing into the doorway and makes it fly open to everyone's shock inside and in the great hall. "Owie!"

The Dementors tried to chase them into the great hall when Dumbledore stood up angrily and slams his hand on the table.

All the students nearby run and back off from the area as the five Dementors howl silently as they all fly backward slowly from the angry magic ahead.

"Can't go for a walk before breakfast without Dementors trying to get you." Vulcan says mad.

Melinda growls and rounds on the Dementors. "I have to agree. Though I despise corpses, I can make an exception here." She said snapping her jaws.

"OUT!" Dumbledore bellowed angrily, sending a silver spell at the five.

The five Dementors shriek as they were hit and traveled with the spell out the door and then the front door closes behind them with a loud slam as they kept going outside the grounds.

"Vulcan?" Melinda asks flopping down onto the ground and rests.

"Just rest, we will deal with them later." Vulcan says before having to explain himself to the teachers, saying he went for a walk before breakfast and the Dementors, which were in the grounds, tried to attack him. Every word made Dumbledore angrier, but set it aside for now.

"We will now deal with the Dementors as they can harm another student. As for you two, infirmary, now." Dumbledore said.

Vulcan headed the order and went straight there with professor Flitwick escorting him as Melinda shrinked down and flies to Vulcan's shoulder and snores there.


	4. Chapter 4: Smoke Ring

"So…the seeker for the Slytherins is out and our chaser is out for a bit for cuts and bruises. I'm guessing the game is cancelled between us." Cho said as she sees Vulcan in bed with Melinda resting on his chest on the infirmary beds.

"Don't worry, I checked the schedule. Our first game is in three weeks against Slytherin. I'll play even if I have two broken arms." Vulcan says.

Cho crosses her arms. "And how are you going to hold the ball?"

"I thought you would and the rest would have picked it up during the tryout. My shots are most accurate when I kick the Quaffle. Picked that up from playing the muggle sport soccer." Vulcan says.

Cho smiles. "Well then, I see that you have the play down pat. Maybe we should have given you the job of strategy."

"Nah, anyways, I think that the nurse will discharge me soon." Vulcan says.

Cho nods. "I got the work for you in the common room when you're ready."

"What subjects?" Vulcan asks.

Cho shrugs. "Just charms. I'm sure you can get that done easy."

"Still doesn't change I found it interesting a bit." Vulcan says.

Cho chuckles before looking to Melinda. "How is she?"

"She is sleeping and has a bump on the head." Vulcan says.

Cho sighs as she looks closely at her. "Expected from crashing into the door."

"Hagrid wants to examine her before she leaves. Half of it I think is he wants more time to examine her. Guy loves dragons." Vulcan says getting up.

Cho giggles. "I would expect so."

"Well I'm going to ask the nurse if I can leave." Vulcan says.

Cho nods as she gets up as well. "I'll see you in the common room." She said walking away.

Vulcan gave a thumbs up before moving.

Later, he and the rest of the team were sitting in the stands, watching the two teams play. "They aren't playing half bad, considering the weather, unlike a bunch of cowardly flops who are scared of rain." Vulcan call towards the Slytherin team not too far away, but was unsure if they heard him over the storm and crowd.

Melinda smiles as was curled around his neck. "Don't bother. They are like the crazy muggles in America. Too proud."

"Ok, that is an insult to the muggles to be compared to those spineless cowards." Vulcan comments making, Melinda chuckle.

Melinda sighs and looks up to him. "You think you can be okay for the next match your team will have?"

"Trust me on that." Vulcan says turning his attention back to the match as Gryffindor was now up by fifty.

Melinda cheers out loud. "Come on! Beat those badgers! Show them they should stay on the ground!"

Vulcan smiled as he watched they had been playing hard for hours. Both sides playing their best in the rain as the Ravenclaw team was watching them intently and cheering for both when Vulcan felt it a familiar cold. Vulcan looked down to the pitch and saw, before anyone had noticed, there was at least a hundred dementors on the field.

"Crap." He said before running across the stands as someone fell from high on the broom. "Crappier." He said as Melinda growls to the Dementors.

Soon he heard Dumbledore call out a spell that slowed the player that Valgus recognized as the Gryffindor seeker. The next thing he knew, he saw Dumbledore on the pitch and casted a powerful Patronum, sending all the Dementors scattering.

"We better get to the seeker." Melinda said watching everyone scatter.

"He is gotta be hurting and for the dementors to affect him so much, must have experience some trauma in the past." Vulcan says recalling his lessons from his father.

Melinda frowns. "Shall we go?"

"We will visit him in hospital wing later." Vulcan says seeing Dumbledore lift the seeker onto a stretcher that was floating midair and walking with him to the castle.

* * *

The entire day, no one brought up the topic of Dementors again and none of the students saw Dumbledore again that day. Not even Malfoy was foolish enough to bring them up as the headmaster was obviously so enrage. Not once, but twice in one day did the Dementors attempt an attack. Everyone was on edge as they all feared the Dementors would attack again at any moment.

"You really need to have your wand out all the time now?" Melinda asks on Vulcan's shoulder.

"Won't help most of the Dementors are immune to most spells." Vulcan says after he and the rest of the Ravenclaw team members made it back inside the castle.

Melinda sighs. "You think they should teach that spell in defense against the dark arts now?"

"That is debatable at this point." Vulcan says.

Melinda huffs. "They should be because of all this."

"Oh I think the Headmaster will have a few words for them at least. Did you get a good look at his face?" Vulcan asks.

Melinda nods and smiles. "Best anger face he has done in his lifetime possibly."

"Well back to meet with the te…oh, it's you." Vulcan says stopping as he sees Malfoy and a few members of the Slytherin quidditch team walking by.

Malfoy smirks. "Well, it's the weak pedestaled fourth year and his lazy lizard."

"Says either a weakling that a single scratch kept him from playing or a spineless coward who wouldn't play because of a little storm." Vulcan says.

Malfoy glares. "I can play in any storm better than you. And if you think about getting into the field with us, we will break your wings. What am I saying, you won't even make it past a digger who lives in hiding and a tough lion that's a mouse."

"Oh, so looking forward to it. We play in less than three weeks." Vulcan says catching Malfoy off guard.

Malfoy gives a harsh scowl. "Fine then, but even then, you won't be facing me. Try and even got off the ground digger." He said before they all walk away.

"Oh, I don't know, there is no rule against a chaser slamming a seeker." Vulcan says grinning like a predator.

Malfoy gives him a harsh glare over his shoulder as he kept walking. "Vulcan?" Melinda asks.

"Yes?" Vulcan ask walking away.

"Kick his ass." She said smirking.

"Target locked." Vulcan said.

Melinda chuckles evilly. "All armaments are ready to fire."

* * *

It was the day of the match as the Ravenclaw team strapped on their gear. Their blue and bronze robes shining in the light leaking in.

"So, first match. You ready?" Roger asks.

"Just one request, smack their seeker around with the bludger as much as possible." Vulcan says.

Roger chuckles. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to pass along the message."

"Let's win big." Vulcan says grabbing his Firebolt.

Roger nods as he and the rest of the team grabs their new Nimbus 2001s. "Let's." He said before they all start walking off.

Both Ravenclaw and the Slytherin teams meet on the middle of the fields. The Slytherins, not looking too happy that their advantage in brooms was no longer there seeing most of the team had new Nimbus 2001s.

"Come on guys! Kick those lazy lizards' asses and tails!" Melinda cheers from a tower as she sat on a popcorn bag and munches happily on a popcorn almost as big as her head.

"Scared yet?" Vulcan taunts.

"You wish." Malfoy rebuked back as they all look below them.

Madam Hooch was below before releasing the bludgers and the snitch. The beaters and seekers' eyes followed their respected ball before Madam Hooch tossed up the quaffle, signaling the start. Seeing this, both teams' chasers shot for the quaffle, but Vulcan reached it first with the speed of his Firebolt being greater than the rest of the brooms and shot off.

Vulcan smirks as he sees some of the slytherins flying in close and almost trying to slam into him before he brakes hard and makes them smack into each other and then flies on ahead of them past their dazed state and throws the ball into the air as he keeps flying before kicking it away into the high goal as the keeper misses the ball and a bell sounded out.

"Yeah! Show those diggers who rules the skies!" Melinda cheers as she keeps eating away at the half empty bag.

Roger and Randolph flew up to him. "Good job. Keep the pressure on everyone, mark another chaser." Roger orders and both players nod before taking position before the Slytherin keeper retrieved the quaffle.

After ten minutes of playing, the score was now 70 to 10 in Ravenclaw's favor. At the moment, Roger was flying up the field with Randolph covering him as the entirety of the Slytherin chasers were on them. Vulcan was getting into position, slamming an unaware Malfoy into one of the towers along the way.

"Woo hoo! Cut that bugger's tail off!" Vulcan heard as he passes by Melinda's tower where she had a few empty popcorn bags nearby and a new one she was sitting in.

Vulcan smiled as he waited for Roger to get closer as he got low and behind the goals.

Vulcan smirks as almost everyone raced toward the goals with everyone converging near Roger before Roger tried to throw the ball into the high goal as the keeper was about to catch it and Vulcan flew up and quickly takes the ball and throws it to another nearby goal.

Randolph, who had split off from Roger part way to the goal, was waiting and spikes the ball into the goal and another horn was blown.

The three chasers coverage, given the time the keeper took to get the quaffle. "Ok guys, we have them on the ropes, but do not get complacent now. Keep up the pressure. They are getting desperate. The beaters are already aiming exclusively for us." Roger says.

"I noticed took three shots at me after that last goal of mine." Vulcan adds.

Roger nods. "Well, let's make them keep missing." He said before they all flew back to the starting point.

Vulcan got into position when he noticed something. The keeper had his broom angled a little to the left. Vulcan knew exactly why a keeper would do the and immediately flew straight up to the path towards the chaser waiting to the left and he ended up being right because before the keeper could stop, he threw the quaffle to the chaser to the left as Vulcan flew into view, who managed to kick the ball right into the left goal on their side sounding another horn. "You guys are so predictable." Vulcan says, trying to get them to think he was in their heads.

The keeper glares at him as Vulcan flew off slowly with a chuckle.

The game kept going as the Ravenclaw chasers kept their momentum up and after several more minutes, the score was now 140 - 40 in Ravenclaw's favor.

The six chasers were waiting in the middle as a foul was called on slytherin for mishandling the quaffle. While they waited, Vulcan sees Cho chasing something and spots a flash of gold and whistles to Roger, causing him to look and see it and he does a hand gesture, which his teammates see and nods, getting it was time to do their team's special.

The moment the quaffle was in the air, Roger zoomed for it and Randolph and Vulcan slam the Slytherin chaser going for it and he was sent off his broom. The three then shot into the sky, their brooms trailing smoke as the remaining two chasers gaze in awe as they loop and go down, as they pass, Vulcan punches the chaser he passes, Randolph kicks his passing chaser, leaving the way clear for Roger to shoot at the right goal and score and slaps the quaffle back to Randolph who shoots at the center goal and scores before grabbing it on the other end and throws it to Vulcan who nears the left goal and smacks the quaffle with his broom, sending it into the goal.

"I…I don't believe what I just saw." The commentator from Gryffindor says.

"I believe that was the Burdish of Raven." The other commentator says.

"So amazing." Melinda said in awe as she gets off the ten empty bags of popcorn and flies down to the locker rooms down below.

"Wait, I think Cho is chasing something." One of the commentators says, now noticing after being distracted by the flashy move. Draco, on hearing that, whirled around and speeds towards Cho upon seeing her, but it was too late. Within moments, Cho had the snitch in her grasp, ending the game 320-40. Ravenclaw had crushed Slytherin.

* * *

"Yep, good game." Vulcan said as he and the team enter the locker room.

"Good, it was great." Cho says happily, still sweating.

Vulcan shrugs. "At least we have beaten them and took the skies back."

"You tore off their wings and sent them crashing to earth." Melinda says on a line of lockers.

Vulcan chuckles as he looks to her. "Hey Mely. What did you think?"

"I was entertained the whole time. You smacking them around." Melinda says.

Vulcan smirks. "Yeah, you and your stomach full of popcorn."

"Ten bags baby!" She calls happily.

"Ok, you don't get to ride for a bit." Vulcan says.

Melinda rolls her eyes. "Well, first you guys need to wash up and I need to as well and I get it easier." She said flying out the door.

"Try not to puke on anyone." Vulcan calls.

"No promises." She calls back.

"Good job out there." Roger says smacking his back.

Vulcan smiles. "I do what I can. It wasn't much compared to the rest of you guys."

"You're too modest, now hit the showers." Cho instructs.

Vulcan chuckles as he leaves his team's robes and heads out with his broom.

* * *

Vulcan groans as he tried to finish the last bit of his homework. "Got any idea?" He asks Melinda who was idly reading a book nearby.

Melinda hums as she looks over the work. "Well, it could help if you used the book that you rarely use. But you've been at this too long now. It's time to get out and relax for the night. You got a free day tomorrow anyway." She said marking the spots and closing the books and rolling up the scrolls.

"Maybe you're right, dinner is served in less than an hour." Vulcan says.

Melinda smiles and keeps packing up his books. "Then let's go. I really want more chicken."

"You have developed a tasted for the cooking here, haven't you?" Vulcan teases.

Melinda grins. "At least they try cooking here. It's what makes it so bearable. Though I am waiting for that…Hogsmeade…I think it was called, trip."

"You will get there soon enough." Vulcan says getting up after packing all of his things away and notices another person sitting in the library. A faint memory surfaced from the train ride here. "So…Hermione, right?" Vulcan asks walking over with his bag.

Hermione looks over and nods. "Yes, do you need something?"

"No, just saying hi. It's the first time we have seen each other directly since the train I think." Vulcan says taking a seat across from her.

Hermione nods. "It sure has been. We never did thank you for saving us."

"I didn't. It was mainly the professor. Though I heard he is taken ill. I wonder who is teaching defense against the dark arts right now?" Vulcan questions out loud.

Hermione shrugs. "I heard it was just another professor nearby who took some classes in dark arts but never applied to be a professor for that class."

"So you think it is Flitwick teaching?" Vulcan asks looking over her subjects and was impressed at the amount she was doing.

Hermione shakes her head. "No, I doubt he can do that class."

"So how have you been?" Vulcan asks.

"Fine, I saw your match against Slytherin." Hermione says.

"Oh?" Vulcan asks.

Hermione nods. "Yes, not bad beating them and giving them a couple of bruises."

"That is the least they deserve with their cowardly ways." Vulcan says.

Hermione scoffs. "Injury from a creature, not possible with his ways, but his attitude is a different story."

"I know for a fact he wasn't injured. I personally pulled him away with magic and the official rules state that an injured player is no excuse and should either have forfeited or used a substitute." Vulcan says really getting Hermione's attention with the claim he made at the start.

Hermione raises an eyebrow. "What's this about pulling him away?"

"I recognized what the fool was doing so I casted an Accio charm on him to pull him away." Vulcan says.

Hermione smiles. "I knew it. Someone can't just fall down like that easily."

"Especially after skidding ten feet." Vulcan adds.

Hermione shakes her head. "That idiot would be too proud for his own good. That will be his downfall one day."

"Personally, I think he will try and kill the Kraken living in the lake when he hears about it." Vulcan says.

Hermione looks to him strangely. "Kraken huh?"

"Hogwarts, a history, page 487." Vulcan says surprising her that he read that like she had.

Hermione grabs the book nearby and starts flipping to the page. "Wow." She said looking at the picture of the tentacles that are reaching for a small ship under the lake. "Forgot this one was here. Mostly because something like this big can't live in the lake that long."

"Normally no, but the lake is bigger than most think according to here." Vulcan says flipping a few pages in her book. "We have colony of merpeople living in the lake as well." Vulcan says.

Hermione narrows her eyes slightly. "This would make swimming out of the questions."

"Why do you think there is no swim team or swim class?" Vulcan asks.

Hermione smiles. "Wish there was so we can learn to use spells underwater."

"I know a few. If you want, I could teach you. We had quite a few classes in Japan." Vulcan says.

Hermione nods. "That would be nice."

"Let's see." Vulcan says looking through his schedule. "You free tomorrow after lunch?" Vulcan asks.

Hermione nods. "Yes, I am. Where do we meet?"

"Next to the lake on the pier." Vulcan says.

Hermione smiles. "Great. I'll see you there."

"See you then, also you might want to bring a change of clothes in case we get soaked." Vulcan advises.

Hermione nods as she goes back to her work and Vulcan goes back to his table and sees Melinda smirking. "What?"

"Nothing." Melinda says.

Vulcan looks unamused. "Uh huh." He said before walking away as he hears her giggling.

* * *

The next morning, at the Ravenclaw table, everybody was eating when they heard an owl screech, signaling the mail had arrived.

Vulcan sighs. "Mail time." He said continuing to eat. As he ate, suddenly three letters were dropped in front of him and a Northern Hawk Owl stood in front of him. "Hey there little guy." Vulcan says petting the owl.

The owl just turns its head at him and then starts pecking his food and eating it.

"Let's see. One from mom, one from dad, and one from uncle." Vulcan says checking the letters and opens his mom's letter first.

'Dear Vulcan, I am so proud of you. Dumbledore sent me a recording of your match as a Ravenclaw chaser. I watched it several times and once with the team. One of our own chasers really thinks you can replace him in a few years if you finish up school. Isn't that funny?' Vulcan reads before chuckling as he reads on and comes to the end. 'P.S. The team wishes you well and Yoshihiro finally came through. Meet your new Northern Hawk Owl, Hanzo.' Vulcan finishes reading.

Vulcan looks up from his letter at Hanzo who was having a staring contest with Melinda.

"Looks like we have a new resident Melinda." Vulcan says.

Melinda doesn't look away.

Vulcan smiles as he starts to read his dad's letter. 'Hey my boy. Glad to see you following your mother's footsteps. I was hoping you go through mine, but we know you like to be safe these days. By the way, there should be a second wand for you that should arrive any minute with that owl. Pig owl. If not, message back and I'll try to find you another one. Hope those lessons pay off and you can faintly join my ranks…or your mother's…just any rank as long as you can make some kind of income to support yourself…and us…hopefully. Try and get to practice with that second wand if you have it by the way.'

'Oh Dad, never good with writing letters or reports. Now for Uncle Gianni.' Vulcan thinks. 'Hello nephew. Hope that big bad broom of yours helped out. Reminds me of my days playing on a school team. Hey, can I hope to see you in a major league team or are you going to the Rangers or Samurai **(1)** like your father? Maybe give it some time, because after a game, you can drink to your heart's content. Don't tell your mother about that though.'

"Oh uncle, what a card you are." Vulcan says out loud as Cho and Roger arrived.

Cho smiles as they sit by him. "Hey Vulcan. Any good things?"

"Got an owl here." Vulcan says pointing to Hanzo.

Hanzo screech as he had won the staring contest and Melinda was mad and pounding the table angrily.

"Hanzo, here boy." Vulcan says holding out an arm.

Hanzo screech and glides to his arm and fluffs his wings lightly.

"A proud owl huh?" Vulcan asks.

Melinda growls. "A stubborn one as well."

"What do you two think?" Vulcan asks.

Cho smiles as she looks Hanzo over. "He looks good. Maybe strong too."

"He is from Yoshihiro, another member of mom's team and friend to the family." He says.

Roger becomes a little surprised. "Really? So what kind is he?"

"Hanzo is a northern hawk owl." Vulcan says.

Cho smiles. "A native to Asia huh?"

"Yeah, I have been looking for an owl for a while now and Hanzo's species is one I was considering." Vulcan says.

Cho giggles. "And why is that?"

"Excellent hunters and have good endurance for long flights." Vulcan says sitting back down.

Melinda huffs. "I can do all that and more."

"But I want you here not delivering mail." Vulcan says scratching her head behind the horns as Cho and Roger took their seats.

Melinda purrs and smirks to Hanzo. "See, I'm his favorite."

* * *

 **(1) Samurai the Japanese equivalent of England's Auror**


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Go Fun Time

After lunch, Vulcan was waiting at the pier for Hermione.

"Okay, so this is a different wand than mine." He said to himself as he inspects his second wand. 'According to dad, it is a 12-inch-long Ebony wand with a Phoenix feather core.' Vulcan thinks.

"Hello? Vulcan?" He hears Hermione calls out a bit away.

"Over here." Vulcan calls out putting away his new wand.

Hermione looks over and walks over. "So what spells do you have?"

"That depends, do you want to start on top of the water or underwater?" Vulcan asks.

Hermione rolls her eyes. "We are learning underwater spells, right?"

"If you wish." Vulcan says taking out his wand.

Hermione sighs as she puts her bags down on the pier. "Alright, so what spells are we learning?"

"First, we got to get into the water and from there, leave it to me." Vulcan says jumping off the pier.

Hermione shakes her head before taking off her robe and jumps in after him. "Cold!" She yells coming back up. "What's the temperature today?"

"Didn't check." Vulcan says before waving his wand and Hermione felt the cold fade to comfortable temperature.

Hermione sighs in relief. "So what's the first spell?"

"Ok, now the first spell you will learn is called the bubble head charm. You heard of it?" Vulcan asks.

Hermione nods. "Used by wizard divers and rescuers."

"Correct and will let us do this without having to surface every few minutes." Vulcan says.

Hermione nods and dives underwater with Vulcan following and they both cast the charm on themselves before nodding and swims deeper underwater. "Next?" She asks moving around a seaweed stalk.

Vulcan smiles as for the next three hours Vulcan taught Hermione charms and diving techniques that would be helpful underwater. Going so far as to warn her about the bends which they had yet to come up with a magical treatment for it.

Hermione and Vulcan finally surface as they look around. "Wow, we swam out far."

"Yeah, back to the pier?" Vulcan asks.

Hermione nods and they both swam back. Once they made it back, Vulcan waved his wand again and Hermione found her clothes mostly dry. "That help?" Vulcan asks.

Hermione nods. "Yes, that helped immensely."

Vulcan smiles before stopping. "Don't you have a class around this time?" Vulcan asks offering a towel.

"No, free day." Hermione says taking the offered towel.

Vulcan gets a bit confused as he doesn't usually see her around this time. "Okay then." He said packing up.

"Thanks again." Hermione says as Vulcan took off his soaking wet shirt.

"The spell doesn't work so well on that material." Vulcan says.

Hermione shrugs. "Maybe you should get some that does."

"I would bet that is easier to swim in." Vulcan says as she got a good look at his torso as he walks into the nearby lake building to change.

Hermione shrugs. "I would go with functionality than how much better it can do."

"It's what my dad taught me to do." Vulcan says from inside the building.

Hermione shakes her head. "Anyway, I should go and study up." She said grabbing her bags.

"Alright, I got some things to do as well." Vulcan says coming out in a clean and dry set of clothes and robes.

Hermione smiles as she walks away. "At least we both have learned some spells and tricks from each other."

"Right, see you around and try to rest. You seem tired." Vulcan says.

"Don't all students?" She asks back.

"I saw someone blush when you removed your shirt." Melinda says, her head sticking out of the water.

Vulcan raises an eyebrow to her. "Oh, is it you?"

"No, seems someone from Gryffindor will be divided on who to root for in your next match." Melinda says.

Vulcan rolls his eyes. "I doubt that. Now, do you want to be in that water forever or get out and have our own fun?"

"Please, you know you're going to either study or go experiment in the dungeon again." Melinda says swimming happily.

Vulcan chuckles. "Or I could be making your snack." Vulcan says pulling out a fishing pole.

"Oh, am I getting some grilled fish?" Melinda asks.

Vulcan grins. "Only if you want. There are some great steak and boiled chicken I think I could make."

"Oh, now you're just teasing me." Melinda says.

Vulcan smirks. "You are my best friend. Of course I would treat you well."

Melinda grins. "Does that mean you will sate my desires?"

Vulcan just picks up his bags and walks away. "Yeah, still don't have a type."

* * *

"So how does England spend Halloween?" Vulcan asks playing Roger in wizard chess.

Cho smiles. "With just enjoying a snow day and price deals."

"I mean we do anything special for the holiday." Vulcan says.

"A few things for one. We will be going to Hogsmeade." Cho says.

Vulcan nods. "I see and Hogsmeade is…?"

"The only all magical village in England." Luna says walking up.

Vulcan hums as Melinda was looking down at the chess board on his head. "Is there anything interesting there?"

"Huge sweet shop, a good tavern in call the Three Broomsticks, a joke shop, the most haunted house in all of England…" Roger says as he moves.

"The tavern sounds interesting." Vulcan says.

Cho smiles. "Yep, best drinks around. Nothing beats freshly brewed. Though you need the parents' permission and have them sign a slip so you can go. You got it?"

"Dad said he handled any of that during his meeting with Dumbledore." Vulcan says before their game was interrupted by a small explosion heard in the courtyard.

Cho and Roger jumps in surprise as Vulcan looks over in confusion. "What was that?" He asks trying to look out the door.

"Looks like Fred and George up to their tricks again." Cho says.

Vulcan raises an eyebrow. "Fred and George?"

"The Gryffindor beaters, also the biggest trouble makers or pranksters of Hogwarts." Roger informs.

Vulcan smiles. "Sounds like good guys."

"They can be and there is Flitch now looking furious." Luna says looking through what look to be binoculars.

Vulcan chuckles. "Ah, that old cog will be alright. If he doesn't get hit with one of their pranks first."

"He hasn't this year surprisingly so far." Luna says.

Vulcan shrugs. "Not my problem unless they hit me."

"They won't. They don't purposely target the other teams till after the season, a part of their sense of fair play." Cho says.

Vulcan grins. "Wonder what the losing team gets?"

"Never know with those two. Well we best get ready." Roger says walking to the dorms.

Vulcan hums as he looks to the board. "Coming." He said moving one last time and follow them.

* * *

After they returned, the four headed up to the tower when Vulcan stops. "I'm going to go check up on Hanzo in the Owlery. Catch you three at the feast." He says.

They all nod and walk off as Vulcan heads back down. "Hope that owl isn't bothering the rest."

When Vulcan reached the Owlery, he found Hanzo in one of the stands. "Hanzo. Come here, I got something for you." Vulcan says.

Hanzo screeches and flies over to him and lands nearby.

"Got you a treat." Vulcan says holding up a dead mouse he had bought in Hogsmeade for Hanzo.

Hanzo screeches and bites it out of his hand swallows it down.

"You doing well?" Vulcan asks petting the head of the owl.

Hanzo squawks and nuzzles his hand.

"Good boy, you behave yourself and try not to get into a fight, ok? Also it's going to get colder so best prepare your play for that." Vulcan says.

Hanzo squawks at that and files back to the owl hollow.

Vulcan smiled as he walked back down out of the owlery and out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw a big black dog. Doing a double take, he saw an empty corridor confusing him.

"Weird." He said to himself and heads back to the great hall for the feast.

"Ah, there you are Vulcan. Come on, join us." Luna calls as he nears.

Vulcan smiles as he walks over and sits by them. "Hey guys. What did I miss?"

"Nothing much, so Hanzo enjoy his snack?" Luna asks mispronouncing Hanzo's name.

Vulcan chuckles. "Yeah. Looks like the treats really work out."

The table was abuzz with talk as many discussed Hogsmeade. After the feast, the evening was completely normal until after they return to the common room, professor Flitwick came and got them and herded them back to the great hall where all the houses converged. Dumbledore then used his magic to set the tables against the walls and summoned sleeping bags for all.

"Melinda, you took up my whole bag." Vulcan said looking at the dragon.

"Oh come on." Melinda pleaded when Roger returns to the Quidditch team.

"Just got word from the Gryffindors. Apparently Sirius Black somehow got into the castle and tried to enter the Gryffindor common room when the Fat Lady refused to let him in, he attacked her." Roger informs.

Vulcan sighs. "This is getting no bad. And maybe more if the Dementors have a bit more free roam now."

"No way Dumbledore will allow that. I listened in on two of them. The Dementors are unhappy with him not letting them inside and he isn't budging." Melinda says.

Vulcan sighs as he moves the covers. "Move over." He said settling in.

"You seem to be thinking about something." Luna says nearby.

"I guess you could say that." Vulcan says getting the rest of the team interested.

"Care to tell?" Cho asks.

Vulcan shakes his head. "Nah, it's too late today so I think we should just go to sleep and talk about it tomorrow. Melinda, move over." He said pushing her body to the side in the bag. Vulcan laid there before speaking again. "Does anyone in the castle own a dog?"

They all look confused. "What?" They all ask.

"Earlier I could have sworn I saw a dog in the corner of my eye returning from the Owlery." Vulcan says.

"There is no dog." Luna said. "Nobody in this whole castle owns one."

"Well except Hagrid and his boarhound, but they are currently away." Roger says. Nearby Harry, Ron, and Hermione overheard Vulcan's question.

Vulcan hums as Melinda lays her head on his chest. "Maybe it's a stray. But still, it's so weird. It's a black and big dog. Maybe a great dane size dog at that. But why was it in the castle?" Vulcan asks.

Harry's face went pale hearing that.

Melinda yawns. "Let's just go to sleep. We can worry about this at breakfast."

"That is your answer for everything." Vulcan says smiling as he scratched her behind her horns.

Melinda purrs and nuzzles his hand. "That's nice. If I didn't know any better, you are my mate." She said giggling.

"Ok, your joke went too far." Vulcan says stopping before going to sleep as the others snicker.

* * *

The months soon turned to winter and classes persisted with noticeably tighter security. Ravenclaw's match against Hufflepuff came up and it was a much closer match as it didn't even last for ten minutes and ended with the score 190-30 in Ravenclaws favor as Cho was forced to catch the golden snitch before Ceric was able to. Ravenclaw had only one more game to play that year and it was the next scheduled match next term against Gryffindor.

Vulcan sighs as he looks to the field in the distance. "Well, if we lose, we at least got second place here."

"Sorry." Cho apologizes as he looks out to the snow falling.

"Not your fault, you did your best given the situation." Vulcan says.

Cho sighs. "Still, we almost lost. And it was almost my fault."

"No, just unfortunate the Hufflepuffs didn't want a drawn out game with us after we destroyed Slytherin so it was part of their strategy." Vulcan says.

Cho nods. "At least we made it this far. We got some time before the next match and the tests, so what are you going to do?"

"Cho, are those robe washable?" Vulcan asks, smirking unseen and getting an idea.

Cho gets confused and looks to her robes. "Kinda. Why?"

"So water won't hurt them, correct?" Vulcan asks slightly touching the window.

Cho gets more confused. "Yes…why?" She asks slowly.

"Think fast." Vulcan says suddenly throwing a snowball at her who ducks and hits Roger.

"Hey!" Roger yells as he grabs a snowball of his own and throws it back. Vulcan laughs as he dodges.

Suddenly, a pile of snow lands on him and buried him under the snow. "I win!" Melinda cheers as she was as big as she could get.

"Everyone, attack the strongest." Vulcan calls as everyone in the common room now had a snowball and aimed at Melinda.

Melinda gulps. "Crap." She said before flying around them.

"Fire." One of the Ravenclaw prefects calls.

Melinda yells out a shrill shriek and tries to fly away, but kept getting pelted. "I hate you all!"

"Quickly, follow her to the courtyard!" Vulcan yells and soon all of the Ravenclaws flooded out of the common room in chase. About an hour later, All of Ravenclaw were manning a castle made of snow using magic and had repelled all besiegers from the other houses. To say this fun was lifting the moods of several students despite the current situation was very accurate. "It seems the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are going to try a rush at us together." Vulcan says.

Melinda grins as she swishes her tail around. "Let them. I got a tidal wave ready."

"No need." Vulcan says.

"Percy, you will never take this Ravenclaw castle." One of the Ravenclaw prefects calls to Percy Weasley who was leading the Gryffindors in their assaults. As he yelled this as a Ravenclaw banner was planted on the snow castle's tower in the middle.

"We'll see about that." Percy calls back.

"This is quite entertaining and good for the students." Dumbledore says watching with a few other teachers who came to inspect the commotion.

"And it seems the recent news has been banished from their minds for now." Flitwick said.

Snape seemed to roll his eyes at this childish game, but none the less, still wanted his house to get back into the assault.

Melinda grins as she sees a head peeking over the hill and quickly flicks a snowball with her tail and hits the head and sees it was Malfoy. "Direct hit captain!"

"They are bringing up the ladders." A prefect from another wall says as the Hufflepuff began their assault.

"Push them off." Roger said throwing a snowball at the climbers.

The sieges lasted for several more hours before the bells chimed, signaling the start of the evening feast as the weasel twins who were acting as sappers for Gryffindor were being pelted with snow balls from first years.

"How did we end up in this situation brother?" George asks.

"Percy asked us to bring down the wall." Fred says.

"And being destroyed by little kids?" George asks.

"We were spotted." Fred says as the snowballs ceased.

George looks up and over the snowbank. "Is it over?"

Dumbledore chuckled as the Ravenclaws start to stand down and exit the castle of snow for dinner.

"Well who do you think won?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"I think Ravenclaw held out despite losing the main walls." Dumbledore says as the other three houses banners flew over the wall while Ravenclaw still had the center.

The Ravenclaws held their heads high as they carried their banner to the main hall as if they won the house cup, though neither of the other three houses seemed any less happy or proud.

"Well that was fun." Vulcan said sitting down and putting his head down to rest.

Dumbledore and the teachers who watched the siege walked by in a relatively good mood before taking their seats. Dumbledore then spoke. "What an exciting and fun day that all of us have had. For the snowball fight, all houses earn twenty point for their ingenuity and drive to refuse to quit."

All the students cheer and clap as Vulcan chuckles and Melinda comes in small again and lands on the table next to his head and rests there too.

"And now let us eat and be merry." Dumbledore says before all the food appear, a plate full of chicken appearing right in front of Melinda's snout.

Melinda grins with her eyes closed before launching herself to the chicken and starts eating away at all the meat at high speeds, but got stuck at first trying to eat a chicken bigger than her mouth having a hard time clamping down to tear off a piece.

The whole table seeing this laughs as some of the professors shake their heads in amusement.

"Remember what mom said Melinda, chew slowly and take small bites." Vulcan said with his head still down and holding up a finger.

"I'm the dragon here and I'll eat what, when, how, and why I want." Melinda said taking out the chicken piece to speak before trying to eat the big piece again.

The entire house was chuckling at this as a Gryffindor took a picture.

Melinda hums as she drops a chicken piece on his plate. "Eat up. You need more meat on your bones. Like me." She said holding up her thin arms and legs and lifts the big chicken leg over herself.

"Later you limp noodle." Vulcan could only say as Melinda keeps trying to eat before taking the piece out and thinks on it before dipping it into some gravy and tries to eat it again.

"Why doesn't she just grow?" Cho asks.

"Because at this point, something like this becomes a game. If she gives in, she loses." Vulcan says.

"And I'll win. I'll eat this whole even if I choke." Melinda declares and keeps trying to eat.

"She will be at this for days if she can help it." Vulcan says.

Melinda rolls her eyes as she turns to him with a big chicken leg held in her mouth. "Blah, blo, bah." She said muffled.

Vulcan chuckles.


	6. Chapter 6: Family Non-returnable

It was now December as the final days of the term were over and most of the students were heading home. "I wonder who I will be spending the holiday with?" Vulcan wonders out loud with Hanzo perched on his shoulder.

"Well, there is still the option of staying here for the winter." Melinda said flying near him.

"Nah, one of them will come get me. I wonder which." Vulcan says.

Melinda hums. "Maybe all of them?"

"Maybe, I guess." Vulcan says finishing packing his things.

Melinda leans close to him. "Are you going to miss them for a while?"

"Yeah, starting to like this school." Vulcan says.

Melinda smirks. "Maybe end up with that smart girl."

"No, making those kinds of comments around mom and dad, they could freak and badly and uncle has a big mouth about most things not involving strategy for the team." Vulcan says.

Melinda smirks. "Don't worry. I'll just tell you slept with me."

"That they will throw spells at you." Vulcan says lifting the briefcase.

Melinda giggles. "What are you talking about? We just sleep. We didn't do anything…unless you want to?"

This time, Vulcan sent a Stupify charm at her.

Melinda keeps laughing as part of her tail was moving without her control. "Come on. Admit that you like me."

Vulcan keeps walking as most of the students were already on the train as Vulcan, along with other students waited in the courtyard for their rides to arrive.

Melinda keeps trying to coax him to talk as Cho and Roger chuckle behind them. "I wonder what their family is like if she's around." Roger said.

"Annoyed quite a bit. My grandfather on mom's side runs his own magical dojo. One of the last in the world and is very strict." Vulcan says.

Cho smiles. "So what is living with all of your family members is like?"

"Which side?" Vulcan says.

"Both." Cho answered.

"Grandfather, on my mother side, is very strict and always trying to push me to be the best I can be, while dad's side a little more laid back except for dad. He is very businesslike." Vulcan says.

"Oh, tell them about your dad's brother." Melinda said hopping in the air.

"He is…well kinda of how you described the Weasley twins to me." Vulcan says.

"Unpredictable?" Roger asks.

"Yeah, to say the least." Vulcan says as Melinda roars in laughter.

"Oh, they don't know the half of it." Melinda laughs.

"Brilliant at what he loves, but that includes pranks and jokes." Vulcan says.

Melinda grins as she snickers. "And having the best food on the west side."

Vulcan was about to continue when he heard a distinct horse call. "Oh, the rides have arrived and those guys are still burning as ever." He said noticing a carriage pulling in with two horse attached that look like they were on fire with flames shooting out of their eyes and nostrils pulling them. "And devilish."

The carriage door opens and out steps an old man with grey hair pulled into a ponytail, wrapped up to point into the air, while the part outside the tie falls down and wearing a kimono. "Melinda! Where's the boy?"

Melinda smiles and pushes Vulcan forward while carrying his bags. "Right here. I greet you grandmaster." Vulcan says greeting him with respect and bowing

Vulcan sighs. 'And so begins his classical greeting.'

The old man chuckles as he steps up to him. "Vulcan my boy. Nice to see you again. You still need to eat more based on that figure. How else are you going to be tough? Also, Melinda's scales are not shined enough. You are going to make sure she is clean and shiny enough to blind any enemy. Don't know about that wand training…" He drones on.

Vulcan raises an eyebrow as his grandfather had his eyes closed and seemed to be talking out loud before he reaches over and pulls aside part of the kimono and sees a tape player with a tape running and shakes his head.

"If you found the tape recorder, congratulations. Now let me sleep for it has been a long ride. If you like to hear me still talk about what you should do, please flip to side B." The tape said before it shuts off and everyone stops wide eyed.

"He's asleep?!" They all ask.

"Yeah, grandfather has his quirks, but…" Vulcan says before throwing a jar that contained a shrunk Kappa he had found in the lake and trapped. The Kappa immediately grew to twice the size of the old man and was about to grab him when the man suddenly did a back fist and the Kappa was missing its upper left body and rips its entire stomach area to split it in half.

The Kappa moans weakly before falling to the ground and both remaining halves quickly shrinks in size down to its small form as Vulcan's grandfather kept snoring.

"Ok, he is half awake. Melinda, carriage. Grandfather, Isamu is slacking again." Vulcan says.

"Are you kidding me?!" He yells and opens his eyes and somehow blew some people nearby back from the force of his yell. "That lazy slacker is goofing off again?! I've had up to here…" He stops registering where he was as he looked around.

Vulcan shakes his head lightly. "Aisatsu no sofu wa futatabi anata o sanshō suru ni wa yorokobi ga arimasu." He greets.

The grandfather smirks and chuckles a bit. "Watashi wa soko ni juniagatto."

"Watashi wa haha ga kyūka no tame ni watashi o shutoku suru tame ni anata o okutta sanshō shite kudasai. Ikou ka?" Vulcan asks.

His grandfather nods. "Hai, soredewa, ima okonatte mimashou. Hayaku watashitachi wa iku, hayaku wareware wa ikutsu ka no torēningu de no shutoku."

"Hai, Sofu." Vulcan says before turning around and waves before getting his things and gets into the carriage.

Melinda sticks her head out of the carriage. "Bye guys. It was a fun first term. I'm so looking forward to coming back." She said waving as the two horse like creatures start to move.

* * *

The first few hours of the trip were in silence as Vulcan and his grandfather just looked at each other.

"Come on guys. Talk or it will get boring like all the other times." Melinda said resting against Vulcan.

"Still chatty I see." The grandfather says.

"Much to my embarrassment at times grandfather Katsurou." Vulcan says.

Melinda shrugs. "I have to keep him happy somehow. He was always a downer." She said poking Vulcan's side.

"At least your focus has improved. Maybe that school isn't so worthless after all." Katsurou comments backhandedly.

Vulcan sighs. "You can't always go next door for all your needs grandfather. You told me that you had to cross a providence just to get some herbs."

"That was in the land of the rising sun." Katsurou says.

"Grandfather, the empire of the rising sun era ended after world war two." Vulcan reminds.

Katsurou huffs. "Still feels like the old days then."

"That is because despite what era it is; Japan will be Japan." Vulcan says.

"Well said grandson. You have certainly grown since last I saw you." Katsurou says.

"I strive to be constantly improving grandfather." Vulcan says.

Katsurou chuckles. "Just like your parents. Maybe you'll make a seeker or a samurai."

"My future is in my hands grandfather, but only through hard work will I grasp it. You taught me that." Vulcan says.

Katsurou shakes his head an amused smile. "Maybe I taught you too much."

"I do not believe that is true grandfather." Vulcan says.

Katsurou shrugs. "Yes, you can't stop learning, but you are getting too smart now to me."

"Isn't that part of why you always push me to be smarter?" Vulcan asks.

Katsurou smiles. "Just to mess with your father."

"And you call uncle the reincarnation of a chaos deity." Vulcan says.

Katsurou tries to look innocent. "He keeps making my best clothes all stained somehow and not even my tricks would work."

"So how is the dojo grandfather? Those who train to be samurai still come to study?" Vulcan asks.

Katsurou nods. "Yes, though they are getting to be lazier and lazier. I think it's all this new technology."

"You will whip them into shape like you did with Isamu." Vulcan says.

Katsurou grins. "Yep, just need the bamboo."

"I thought you prefer the boken." Vulcan jokes.

Katsurou waves him off. "It needs to be repaired."

"So how is mother? Will she be able to spend the holiday with us or is the schedule not allowing it?" Vulcan asks recalling some Christmas without her.

Katsurou sighs. "Unfortunately no."

"I see." Vulcan says looking out the window of the carriage.

Melinda smiles. "So how was the look of everyone there?"

"The same as always. The Cherry blossoms are in full bloom." Katsurou says.

Melinda smirks. "Found a beautiful girl yet?"

"Not for my grandson." Katsurou says, knowing full well she was referring to him, but if he made even a hint of such a thing, the only person he fears, his wife, will hurt him.

Melinda gains a hurt look. "Aw, but you do have to be happy in your life."

"Melinda, do you not remember what happened the last time you angered grandmother Kiyoko?" Vulcan asks.

Melinda thinks I'm that. "I don't know. That day is fuzzy to me." She said rubbing her head.

"That is because she cracked your skull." Vulcan says.

Melinda hums. "That explains a whole lot."

* * *

The remainder of the trip was spent mostly in silence as the carriage reached its destination. Awaiting them were many people in kimonos, waiting in bows. Katsurou steps out to be greeted by these servants.

Vulcan groans as he grabs his backpack and heads out with Melinda flying out and flying to the backyard in her full size. "Good to be home."

"Welcome back young master." A voice on the wall says.

"A pleasure to see you again Fuuma." Vulcan greets the young wind shinobi he had known since childhood.

Fuuma smiles. "Yeah, how fun was that school or was it just the same old, same old?" He asks.

"I liked this one. Unique and no one knows who I am so mostly little favoritism." Vulcan says.

Fuuma grins. "Good. You have been miserable since the last one."

"Yes, now I must change before seeing grandmother." Vulcan says walking away as he snaps his fingers and Hanzo flies out of the carriage and lands on his shoulder.

Fuuma smiles. "You finally got him huh? How is he?"

"He is a good hunter and has the endurance to make it here. He was named Hanzo after the famous shinobi." Vulcan says before entering his room of the estate. When he emerged he was wearing black kimono robes.

Fuuma smiles. "Still looks good on you."

"Thank you. How are the others of our little group?" Vulcan asks.

"Good, Kenshiro is still praying in the temple, Fuji is working in the fields, and Kotoro is tending to his pets." Fuuma says.

Vulcan nods. "Now we can spend time together again. Though…it would be better if some are here."

"Yes, it also doesn't help Fuji is bigger than a house." Fuuma says as he walks beside him to the meeting hall where Fuuma waited outside.

Vulcan walked into the room where his grandmother was waiting, brewing tea.

Vulcan smiles as he sits opposite of her. "Sorry, but England's customs may have changed me slightly on some manners."

Kiyoko says nothing as she brews the tea. Despite her age, her hair was still lustrous black with no sign of grey yet. She wore a dark blue kimono with a karp image on it.

"I am happy to see you again grandmother." Vulcan says making Kiyoko smile.

Kiyoko chuckles almost quietly. "I remember when you came back from American from your father that you barely had any luck of manners for this lifestyle. At least the others tolerate your changes that occur often. But enough about that. Tell me about your school life. New friends, any new spells?" She said placing a cup for him.

"A few for both." Vulcan says before Melinda comes up.

"Three potentials so far." Melinda says.

Kiyoko laughs and smirks to Vulcan. "Three is it? Then please invite them one day."

"Let me show you." Melinda says before Kiyoko taps her head and three images appear. One of Cho, another of Luna, and the third of Hermione.

Kiyoko chuckles as she goes back to brewing tea. "I see now. All looking smart girls and one of us as well. That means we have to invite them soon. Oh, one of them looks out of it. This Luna, is she sane enough or has there been an accident?"

"She is not what you would call normal, but quite sane." Vulcan says.

Kiyoko nods. "And what about this Hermione? How…how should I place this…social around others?"

"Well she prefers learning and studying to most social things, but I think she has about nine subjects this year. I have a full schedule and I have only six." Vulcan says.

Kiyoko nods. "Now what about this Cho? How is she?"

"Cho is a friend and my teammate on the quidditch team." Vulcan says.

Kiyoko seems to grin. "Uh huh. And I'm dead. Now please say your thoughts."

"She is nice enough." Vulcan says shyly before Melinda shows an image of Hermione blushing.

Kiyoko chuckles. "Oh my. You have already tried to date her. Not bad as most men can't make women blush on their first date."

"It was not a date. I was teaching her some spells for underwater as they don't have any course for it." Vulcan quickly says.

Melinda giggles. "Sure you did." She said taking a pot away and opens it to some sugar cubes. "Sure you did." She said eating some.

Vulcan glares at her.

Kiyoko laughs. "Calm down my boy. She is just telling the truth. Lesson or not, you gave a date to that girl so don't deny the requirements of a date."

"England has a different idea of dating than you grandmother." Vulcan says.

Melinda chuckles as she floats by him. "And giving off a show when changing." She said throwing some cubes into her mouth.

"There is nothing in that beside me changing out of wet clothes." Vulcan says.

Kiyoko laughs even louder. "Oh, keep it up and you might either gain more chances or gain a deeper relationship."

"Speaking of relationships, grandfather has informed I won't see mother this Christmas." Vulcan says not as cheerful.

Kiyoko calms down from her laughter and sighs. "It can't be helped at times. We do make sacrifices for the family and friends if it helps them out. How do you think your grandfather supported us? I slept many a times without him by my side, but I knew he was keeping us alive and well. Of course, there were times I wish he should have come home right at that moment, but I pulled through. Because one day, he would come home to something important. One of those events was your mother being born. He left in the middle of a class and meeting just to get to me. And I don't love him any less because of his work."

"I know; I just was hoping to see her with at least father this holiday." Vulcan says.

Kiyoko nods. "Those two need to get together one of these days, but maybe this isn't the year of grand meetings. Maybe another time. All you have to do is be patient."

Before they could continue, the screen door was thrown open and in looked a young black haired girl wearing a light green kimono looking around. "Grandmother, have you seen my brother?" She asks before spotting him.

Kiyoko smirks. "Oh yes, in fact, he has brought home some tricks just for you." She said almost having a devilish grin.

"Oh brother." The girl runs up and hugs him around the waist.

"I'm back Lym." Vulcan says smiling.

"Oh, welcome back." Lym says as he hugged back.

"Now Lymsleia, shouldn't you be a little more respectful? We are in the middle of a tea ceremony." Kiyoko says scarily nice.

Lym shivers and looks fearful before backing off and bowing. "Sorry grandmother." She said before running off and closes the door before knocking politely.

"Now you may enter." Kiyoko says.

The door opens again to Lym walking in before closing it back and bows. "Hello brother and grandmother." She says respectfully before joining her brother's side.

Vulcan smiles and ruffles her long hair. "Now I see why the more technology advanced world gets rid of some of these formalities as it would save time and give more emotion than just being deadpan and somewhat dramatic. An ever changing world."

Melinda chuckles as she comes around beside them. "And showing there is more to this work than just tradition and magic. Now how's my little hatchling?" She asks cheerfully as she nuzzles Lym who giggles.

"Even so, one must respect the old ways for that is where we come from." Kiyoko says.

Melinda hums as she keeps nuzzling Lym. "Details. I'm an old dragon and I still follow the old ways that much because in our version, it is long tedious and could get our head chopped off these days if we tried on the respectable route."

"And at school, you are treated with respect and had a lesson on you which you loved the attention." Vulcan says.

Melinda taps his head with her claw. "That's because there were no rival dragons nearby or we might have a problem."

"And no other dragon species has your intelligence." Vulcan says tapping her back.

Melinda giggles as she taps harder. "And yet they would be so ferocious and not even listen to dragon style of combatting with traditions."

"That's enough you two." Kiyoko says, both noticing a ladle near her.

They both quickly back off and kept looking away from each other.

Lym giggled as Kiyoko gave Vulcan the bowl.

* * *

Lym smiled as she rode on Melinda's back as Vulcan walked around, looking at the estate.

"Does he have a girlfriend yet?" Lym asks.

"I don't." Vulcan says stopping to look out on the snow covered grounds.

Melinda giggles. "He'll keep denying it though."

"So have you heard?" Vulcan asks.

Lym leans close. "Heard what?"

"Mom won't be here for Christmas." Vulcan says sounding down.

Lym looks down. "Aw. Again?"

"Yeah." Vulcan says a little down.

Lym sighs. "Man. I was hoping she would come over."

"Me too Lym." Vulcan says.

Melinda flies over and nuzzles them both. "Don't worry you two."

Vulcan was about to respond when a pair of arms wrapped around him. "Yeah, don't worry." A female voice says behind him that Vulcan recognized.

Vulcan smiles and turns around to see Shizuka there with a smile. "Mom."

"Hi my boy, did you miss me?" Shizuka asks looking down to him.

Vulcan sighs in relief. "Yeah, was about to get boring around here. How did you get away from the team? Did you run?"

"Oh no, your grandfather wanted me being here as a surprise. So surprise." Shizuka says as some confetti fell onto him.

Vulcan frowns and looks up to see Melinda dropping some confetti from a bag she had. "Just enjoy the moment."

Vulcan goes back to smiling as he hugs his mother.

"Mommy!" Lym cheers as she hugs her as well.

"My beautiful children." Shizuka says.

Vulcan smiles as he kept hugging her with Lym hugging them both.

"Aw, that is sweet." Melinda says.

"Shut up." All three of hugging family said.

"Oh let me in." Melinda says before wrapping her body around them and hugs all three.

Lym giggles and tries to hug her as well. "Yay, big family hug!"


	7. Chapter 7: A Legal to An End

The holiday passed relatively slow for Vulcan to his pleasure as he spent time with his family and a few old friends that popped in to visit, but now it was Christmas morning and Vulcan slept soundly.

"Okay, set this here." A voice whispered quietly.

"Like this?" Another younger voice whispered.

"Yep, now we wait." The first one said before the door closed gently.

Vulcan shakes his head as he heard Melinda and Lym leave before getting up and looks ahead in his room to find a few presents sitting at the foot of his bed. "Oh, girls." Vulcan says before an evil idea hits him and he withdraws his wand. "Accio."

Lym screams out as she was pulled back into the room. "What the heck?!"

Vulcan opens his arms and grabs her in a hug before tickling her.

Lym stops and starts to giggle before laughing as she tried to get away. "Stop it! I'm ticklish!"

"I know." Vulcan says.

Lym keeps laughing and trying to get away as Shizuka walks by. "Play safe you two. And please get ready for breakfast."

"I will, how about you Lym?" Vulcan asks now holding her.

Lym giggles. "I could go for something, but then the presents will get cold."

Vulcan shakes his head as all the noise awoke Hanzo.

Hanzo screeches as he flies through the house past Vulcan's room.

"Well, Hanzo is awake." Vulcan says.

Lym smiles as she gets up and runs out. "Come on. You're going to be late for dinner." She said waving at him as she ran off.

"You mean breakfast Lym." Vulcan says following.

"Dinner means more food." She cheers running to the dining room.

"So she takes after dad or your mom?" Vulcan asks.

Shizuka giggles. "I would say the appetite of her father and the beauty of her mother."

"I'm guessing you say my good looks came from you as well?" Vulcan jokes.

Shizuka laughs. "No, those came from your father."

Vulcan smiles it was not often his mother compliment his father.

"Though he does make sure the fridge is cleaned out and spends more time there instead of working." She added.

Vulcan sulks. 'And there's the normal parents again.'

After a few more feet, they hear Lym cry out and then race to the dining room. When they entered, they saw Lym being tickled by her uncle while their father sits at the table.

Shizuka smiles as she crosses her arms. "Well, we finally got a chance, don't we?"

"Mom?" Vulcan asks her confused.

Shizuka smiles as she looks over to him. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Did you plan this?" Vulcan asks.

Shizuka chuckles. "No, just an unfortunate set of circumstances."

"Ha ha Shizuka." Aerther says.

Shizuka grins. "Though, that also means you are going to be eating us out of house and home."

"Come on little brother, no fighting with her." Gianni says.

Aerther frowns. "Look who's talking."

"What? I am playing with my niece." Gianni says lifting Lym up and onto his shoulders.

Lym cheers and grabs onto his head. "Give me a ride."

"Alright, where to?" Gianni asks.

"The crazy dragon trying to steal our sweets." Lym proclaims as she points dramatically to the kitchen.

Gianni laughs as he runs after Melinda with Lym on his shoulders.

A few moments of silence began before a high-pitched shrill scream yells throughout the house and Melinda flies past the rest with a big cookie as Gianni and Lym chase after her with brooms. "I just wanted sweets. Is that so wrong?!" Melinda cries out.

"Yes! That is my sweets!" Lym exclaims.

Gianni clears his throat.

"Our sweets!" Lym corrects.

"So uncle, I suppose you watch the recording of my opening match as a member of the Ravenclaw team?" Vulcan asks making his uncle stop.

Gianni grins. "Yep and that final move was definitely one that could land you in the big leagues. Though I wish you went with my house team."

"I would, but I wasn't in that score or even on that block. Also, that was Ravenclaw's team special maneuver." Vulcan says.

"The reason it was so flashy was to distract while scoring." Shizuka says.

"And showing off." Gianni adds.

"Now who is arguing?" Aerther asks.

Gianni plays snooty. "You, my dear brother, are beneath any such comments." He said in a snooty accent.

"Hey uncle, I meet a pair of twins that might give you a run for your money." Vulcan says.

Gianni leans in. "Oh?"

"Gryffindor's team beaters." Vulcan says.

Gianni laughs. "The team beaters are twins? That would be killer for anyone."

"Yeah, they lost mostly due to weather conditions type eight as you call it and dementors intruding on their first match." Vulcan says causing Gianni to hiss.

"Ow, that bad of a storm and dementors, twice as bad." Gianni says sounding like his Quidditch captain self.

Vulcan nods. "Yeah, and it happened almost twice with me."

"What!?" Aerther roared in anger.

"Dementors tried to attack me twice, first on the train to the school, then when I was taking a walk the same day of the match I told you about." Vulcan says.

"It's the England ministry, they hate having their authority undermined and wouldn't care if the cause was hurt or would arrange it themselves." Aerther fumed.

Vulcan nods. "Has to be because we just had an increase when their escapist got out and into the castle."

"Oh, I am going to raise hell over this. Shizuka, where is your father? He won't stand for this either." Aether says, his anger guiding him.

Shizuka sighs. "Training in the house dojo. I really wish they took consideration of the students more."

Aether storms off. "I have a bad feeling for the school." Vulcan says.

Shizuka grimaces. "Well, once they get back, let us enjoy this holiday. We don't get this often and it's best to have the most fun ever."

"Oh, that reminds me. I was going to send a letter, but with dad here, I can just ask." Vulcan says.

Shizuka raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"A student is trying to have one of the school hippogriffs put down for supposedly injuring him via his father. It's a lie as I save him and his dumb ass from himself as he insults and antagonizes the creature." Vulcan says.

Shizuka frowns and scoffs. "What kind of idiots are in this school picking on these creatures?"

"Slytherin, rewatch the recording. I slammed the punk into a tower in the match." Vulcan says.

Shizuka chuckles. "Now that is good payback. If he didn't get hurt against that hippogriff, then he surely would have on that hit."

"Also that match I told you about, they were supposed to play Gryffindor but made the excuse his arm wasn't healed yet. He even had it in a bandage for a few weeks and the team didn't even pretend to look for a replacement." Vulcan says.

Shizuka shakes her head sighs. "They pull that in the major league, you are out of there."

"From the looks of it, their team isn't so good without the broom advantage they had last year. Now the playing field is mostly even after that donation from America to Hogwarts as a sign of thanks." Vulcan says.

Shizuka smiles. "You can thank your father for pulling those strings. Him and his family."

"Yeah, anyways he has dealt with these cases a lot when poachers tried to use the legal system to do something like this. So I'm hoping he can either be an advisor or even attend the case with the teacher." Vulcan says.

Shizuka smiles. "Well, if anybody can handle this case, it's your father."

"I hope he helps." Vulcan says.

"He wanted to help after a girl named Hermione told him about this." Melinda says.

Shizuka raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Oh, a specific girl name. Did you two go on a date yet?"

"Melinda." Vulcan growled.

"Oh, he took her to the lake and they worked on spells for underwater." Melinda says.

Shizuka chuckles. "Already at the swimsuit stage?"

"The school doesn't have swimsuits, no swim team or classes for spell underwater." Melinda says.

Shizuka giggles. "So then…just regular clothes and changing to dry ones?" She asks smirking.

"He used a spell to mostly dry hers. The same one you used on him all the time when he was a little boy after swimming and she blushed a bit when he took off his soaked shirt before heading inside a building to change." Melinda says.

Vulcan frowns. "Melinda, I'm warning you." He said threateningly.

Melinda just chuckled, leaving off.

Shizuka giggles. "Oh my boy, growing up even faster than usual."

"Tell us more later." Gianni whispers to Melinda.

Melinda chuckles. "Sure. Make things fun talking about his love life especially since there are two others." Melinda whispers back and Gianni gives her a cookie.

Vulcan sighs. "Is there any holiday things we have to do like set up a party?"

"Ok, my son. We have reserved a hotel ballroom to have a party with my team." Shizuka says.

Vulcan shrugs. "Might be good to have some fun with them since they are like family."

* * *

"Oh Vulcan, you have fun back at school, ok?" Shizuka asks.

"Ok, mom." Vulcan says as he straightens his uniform robes.

Aerther was still frowning slightly. "I was able to talk to the ministry for a bit. Though they just gave me a paper explaining why they can't pull back the dementors for a bit. So it looks like the spell is going to be used more often than normal."

"I expected that actually, but dad, can you go help him?" Vulcan asks.

Aerther sighs. "I'll try and see what I can do. Maybe hold it off as long as I can."

"Is it possible to be there to help? I mean, you have experience with this kind of trail." Vulcan says.

Aerther shrugs. "Well, that's in the case of wild animals without no supervision. However, with who this kid's father is…I am be going slower than expected so it might take a while."

"But dad, you're forgetting one important fact. Something you have always stressed the importance to me about." Vulcan says smirking.

Aerther chuckles. "And what is that?"

"Evidence. Where is his evidence?" Vulcan asks.

Aerther gives a smirk and chuckles. "Probably swept under the rug, but I'm going to see about giving the place a little renovation."

"I bet he doesn't even have any dad as the kid wasn't even scratched. I made sure he wasn't." Vulcan says.

Aerther smiles. "Oh is that right? Maybe I should get some witnesses."

"Get the school nurse. She can testify what injuries he had." Vulcan says.

Aerther chuckles. "Let me guess. Well, sir, he had no scratches matching one from a talon or beak, but put some kind of sauce on his arm and a small scratch on the back part of his leg." He mimicked.

"Precisely father." Vulcan says and Aerther ruffles his hair.

Aerther smiles. "Alright. Get going. I'm sure you got to get some practice as well."

"Wands at the ready down grip too tightly and yet not too loosely." Vulcan says repeating his lesson about using two wands two weeks ago.

Aerther shakes his head. "Just get going you smart ass boy."

Vulcan smirks, getting in the carriage.

"Let me go little hatchling!" Melinda yells as Lym tries to hang on. "I have to leave."

"But I want you to stay." Lym says quivering her lip.

Melinda flips upside down. "I have to go with him little hatchling. I can't stay here because he would get himself in more situations to get himself killed than usual."

"The opposite would happen, but I would be bored." Vulcan calls.

Melinda looks back to Lym. "See, I need to be there."

"Come on." Shizuka says picking up her daughter.

Melinda sighs as she flies into the carriage. "Finally."

"Have fun Lym." Vulcan calls.

Lym pouts cutely. "No fair."

The door closes and the carriage takes off. "That girl is sometimes annoying." Melinda voiced as they flew away.

* * *

"Good to be back." Vulcan says sitting in the mostly empty great hall as the train wasn't scheduled to arrive for another twelve hours.

Melinda yawns. "At least we got here safely. Maybe with the girls would make things more fun since they always have something fun."

"Well, most aren't even here I think." Vulcan says as Harry, Hermione, and Ron enters.

Melinda smiles. "Hey, guys. How was your holiday?"

"Vulcan, you're back already?" Hermione asks surprised.

"Yeah, rode in on the same carriage that I rode out on." Vulcan says recognizing their confused faces halfway through the statement.

Ron tries to point to the main door. "Those flaming horses?"

"Yeah, a horse version of what you would call an Entei." Vulcan says.

Both the boys get confused as Hermione gets interested. "Enteis? Your family has Enteis?"

"Old family lineage, comes with inheriting a few things and the burden to live up to it." Vulcan says.

Hermione smiles. "So what has happened on your holiday?"

"Went to grandparents. Japan can be quite beautiful in winter." Vulcan says.

Ron looks slightly shocked. "You went to Japan for the holiday?"

"Ron, have you forgotten he is the son of the Japan national Quidditch team seeker?" Harry asks.

"I'm just surprised that he goes that far for the holiday." Ron counters.

"Tell me about it, even with that mode of transportation it is still around a twenty-hour ride and my legs are still waking up from it." Vulcan says.

Melinda yawns. "And doesn't even give me time to fly even with those so-called planes. I would rather take this bozo and make him fly on my back."

Vulcan flicks Melinda's ear.

Melinda just twitches her ear him. "And then I would sometimes drop him."

"Anyways, Hermione informed me about the situation with Buckbeak." Vulcan says.

Harry sighs. "Yeah, hard to believe Malfoy is going to get away with this."

"Maybe not. I asked my dad to help with this. He has experience with these types of cases." Vulcan says.

Hermione smiles. "So…he will save Buckbeak?"

"He will try. I convinced him to take the case as Buckbeak's lawyer to help Hagrid." Vulcan says.

Ron snickers a bit. "Isn't that a funny? A hippogriff having a lawyer?"

"Thinking about a hippogriff dressed as a lawyer munching on Draco's dad's hair." Vulcan says.

They all chuckle at that. "Or maybe one wearing a dress and going on a bad date with him and just embarrassing him as much as possible." Hermione said.

"Oh, you mean like Draco?" Vulcan asks.

Hermione giggles. "Yes, petty him being such a lousy date and the hippogriff leaving him in a public place. He has to sink so low just to find a girl."

Vulcan laughs before he feels someone hug him. Looking around, he sees Hermione hugging him, surprising him and the two other Gryffindors. "Um…what are you doing?" He asks trying to move away.

"Thanks, Vulcan, every bit counts." Hermione says releasing him.

Vulcan sighs. "Though it's through the legal system. Somehow, I don't think it would be enough at best. What kind of bad guy listens to their lawyer?"

"Thanks again." Hermione says walking off with Harry and Ron.

"Well, that just happened." Vulcan says in disbelief.

Melinda giggles. "Methinks you have another chance for a date."

"Methinks I am going to sleep off the twenty hours awake for the trip." Vulcan says getting up.

Melinda keeps giggling as he walks off. "You are such a cutie." Melinda says following.

* * *

It was months later, a week away from the match away between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Vulcan was sitting once again in the basement, experimenting with potions when the door suddenly opened.

"We won!" Hermione cheers as she, Harry, and Ron came in.

"Huh?" Vulcan says lifting up his goggles as his face was covered in soot.

Hermione stops and snickers. "What the heck happen to you?"

"Trial and error with potions." Vulcan says.

Hermione keeps snickering before clearing her throat. "Anyway, we won. Buckbeak is not going to be executed."

"Oh?" Vulcan asks happily grabbing a wet towel to clean his face.

"Yeah, you should have seen Hagrid he was so happy getting back he was dancing all over his cabin. Professor McGonagall went to check up on him to make sure he hadn't been cursed by someone and he pulled her into the dance for a few minutes." Ron says trying to not to keel over from laughter.

Vulcan chuckles. "Yep, that sounds like a true creature keeper. So, you guys going to join in his merry dance?"

"Not dancing per say. You see after McGonagall escaped his grip, he calmed down a bit. He told us he would tell us what happened, but since you had a hand in this, we wanted you to hear it with us." Harry says.

"Oh, I see. One moment while I pack up, put everything away, and clean." Vulcan says.

Hermione smiled as she looks over the books. "This is quite advanced, even for you."

"Well, I finished my year's books already so I started checking out the next year's set." Vulcan says putting away his notes.

Hermione raises an eyebrow. "But how do you know if these are the books the professors' want?"

"I asked one of the fifth years to tell me what books they use for potions." Vulcan says packing up the books.

Ron tilts his head at some of the other books. "Hang on. Some of these books are for the ministry auroras."

"Yeah, part of the newt courses." Vulcan says.

Ron looks slightly shocked. "You're taking newt courses already?"

"Not yet, I will apply for the next term though." Vulcan says.

Hermione looks to him. "That much ahead are you?"

"I am only applying for potions, charms, and defense against the dark art newts. Not confident enough to try and apply to newts for the other subjects." Vulcan says emptying the cauldron of the failed experiment.

Hermione raises an eyebrow. "With your skills and grades, I sincerely doubt that statement."

Vulcan didn't comment as he scrubbed the cauldron with a brush and no magic.

Harry gets confused. "Why not magic?"

"Can't rely on magic for everything." Vulcan says.

Hermione nods. "We still pick up books with our hands and not use a lifting spell on it all the time. I would be calling them abusive and lazy."

"Also the reason I know so much is because I was schooled in magic when I first showed signs of it at seven years old." Vulcan says.

Harry smiles a bit. "Well, where did you go first?"

"I was homeschooled. American and Japan don't have as harsh of laws for underage magic as England does." Vulcan says.

"Or maybe England has them in case of flare-ups." Hermione thought out loud.

"Maybe, but that law still forbids homeschooling for the most part." Vulcan says finishing.

Hermione hums as she keeps reading through the books. "Maybe they think the magic should mature with the child."

"Well in total, I have been taught for eight years." Vulcan says.

Ron chuckles. "Wow, you are lucky."

"That also comes with a lot of pressure to succeed." Vulcan says packing up.

Ron sighs. "Yep, that's an all-around feeling."

"Like you and your older brothers?" Vulcan asks.

Ron rolls his eyes. "Yeah. Shouldn't we get going now?"

"Yeah, you're right." Vulcan says.

"So why wasn't Melinda here?" Harry asks.

"She can't stand the smell of some of the potion ingredients." Vulcan says.

Hermione nods as they all head out. "That makes sense. Dragons do have a keen sense of smell than humans."

After walking to Hagrid's cabin, they found him humming happily while making some tea.

"Hagrid, care to tell us the good news yourself?" Vulcan asks walking in with the rest.

"Ah, back all of you are. When the Harry, Ron, and Hermione said they were going to get one more waiting for news, I didn't expect you." Hagrid says.

Vulcan shrugs. "Well, no good creature deserves a dishonorable death."

"Ai." Hagrid said before sitting down.

"So Hagrid, start from the beginning." Hermione says.

"Ok." Hagrid says before clearing his throat. "I and Buckbeak were on our way to the hearing room about an hour and a half early because we had to wait inside so muggles wouldn't have a chance to see Buckbeak and so no wizard got attacked by him. At the door, we found a wizard in a suit with a briefcase waiting for us." Hagrid starts.

* * *

"Mr. Rubeus Hagrid?" The wizard asks raising his hat a bit.

Hagrid sighs as he looks over. "Yes?"

"I have been assigned to help you in your case for Buckbeak the Hippogriff." The wizard says,

Hagrid smiles. "Thank ye, but…I didn't ask for an attorney."

"Oh, no need to ask. If the defense can't get one, they are assigned one as the same as in muggle laws. Now we have over an hour before the hearing begins so we should use this time to go over everything." The wizard says checking a watch.

Hagrid nods. "Sure, what do you need?"

"Let's go over everything from the time to records and evidence." The wizard says before leading them to a room. "Would you like some coffee or something for Buckbeak to eat on?" He asks at a table.

Hagrid nods. "Sure. Buckbeak would get restless soon."

The wizard left and soon returned with two large mugs of coffee and a dead ferret for Buckbeak.

Buckbeak squawks and snaps the ferret out of the air after the wizard threw it and starts gobbling it up.

"Ok, now let's start at the beginning what exactly happened right before the incident?" The wizard asks before they started discussing what came to mind till a wizard stuck their head in. "Mr. Hagrid, the hearing will begin soon."

Hagrid sighs. "Well, time to see what the sentence will be."

"There will be no sentence if we can help it. Just remember what we talked about." The wizard says as they get up.

After that, the hearing commenced. Hagrid got up and made his case which was organized and to the point and then sat down. Then Lucius got up and started yelling and making claims how Buckbeak nearly tore his son's arm off and how it was a monster that would strike again.

At the end, the wizard with Hagrid just clapped getting all of their attention. "Yes, a fine speech and everything Mr. Malfoy, but now I must ask you supply proof." The wizard asks catching Lucius off guard as he hadn't expected someone to demand that as he had the committee scared of him right now.

Lucius clears his throat and gains his composure back. "Well, I think my son's testimony is enough. By now, most of the injury is healed and the blood would have been washed off by now. So there are only words to prove this and my word is all you need. Unless you want my son's word?"

"No, I find words cheap nowadays in a court. Now your honors, I must submit exhibit A of the defense. Multiple signed witness statements from several of the class in attendance to this lesson. All are contradictory to the testimony of young Draco." The wizard says walking up and sets the stack of fifteen papers on the stand the five were sitting at.

Lucius scoffs. "This is absurd. The whole school hates the house of Slytherin so of course, they would spout lies to the incident. There can be no proof as almost everything there hates the house."

"But there is a non-house member to speak of the incident. If you want more proof, it shall be spoken from the witness's mouth." The wizard said.

"Oh, and who would that be? I doubt it would be this oaf here as he would defend that bird to his last dying breath." Lucius says pointing to Hagrid.

"Why the teacher of the class, professor Remus Hagrid is a non-house member. Now, Mr. Lucius, I must ask for more proof that Buckbeak is guilty of the crimes you claim he is." The wizard says, not showing a sign of intimidation. Something that was rare to Lucius.

Lucius growls at that but makes no comment.

"No? I see then. I will continue. Your honors, for those who aren't aware. This year, Hogwarts accepted a foreign exchange student into its halls and as such, brought back the old rule that all attacks and major injuries must be documented by the schoolmistress or nurse if you prefer that title. This is to help avoid Hogwarts being sued by those from another country or from muggles who have children in the school." The wizard stops for a moment for that information to sink in. Lucius, hearing this, didn't like what he was getting at.

"Any case, I would like to present exhibit B, for the defense. The nurse's medical reports and files on this attack." The wizard says handing them a folder and gives them a moment to check it over. "As you can see, there are no obvious injuries on the arm of Draco Malfoy was supposedly injured on." The wizard says.

The head judge keeps flipping through the paper before sighing, seemingly regaining some composure and losing fear and passes it on to the rest of the court. "Mr. Lucius, this has been a waste of our time. The reports are accurate enough for us to send this person and creature on their way. In light of this new evidence, the case of Buckbeak vs the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures is dismissed." He said before banging the gavel as he gets up and leaves with the rest of the court.

Hagrid could barely contain himself as he was so happy to hear this and run over and hugs the wizard. "Thank ye so much." Hagrid says.

"It was nothing professor Rubeus. I am just doing my job." The wizard says as Lucius fumes as he storms out.

Hagrid sighs. "Well, now this is over, I'm going to go get Buckbeak and go home. I'm sure he's missing the old fields."

"Take care professor Rubeus and have a good rest of term of school." The wizard says before seeing him off.

* * *

"And that is what happened. I was so overjoyed I completely forgot to get his name." Hagrid says.

"His name was Aerther Fedele." Vulcan says.

Hagrid stops and looks at him. "How do ye know that?"

"Hagrid, Aerther Fedele is Vulcan's father." Hermione informs.

Hagrid stares at him before chuckling and then laughing. "Well then thank your father for me."

"I already did. I had to convince over the Christmas holiday to come and take your case as my father has dealt with these cases before. A few poachers try to use the law to kill rare animals for them." Vulcan says.

Hermione smiles. "So we can be happy they won't come back huh?"

"Not unless the Malfoys get a few favors. But to pursue this now might make them lose face." Vulcan says.

Hagrid nods. "Well, if they do, they aren't getting Buckbeak unless they get through me."

"That a boy Hagrid." Ron said.

"By the way Hagrid, how are my family's two Entei doing as I know no one has come to pick them up yet?" Vulcan asks.

Hagrid chuckles. "They're doing fine. A bit rowdy at times, but calm and complacent. When are they going to be picked up?"

"I don't know when they will send someone soon. I know the dementors hate them though." Vulcan says smirking.

Hermione gets confused slightly. "Who exactly is coming to get them?"

"Someone who works for my family most likely." Vulcan says.

Harry sighs. "So…what now? Continue on with classes like usual?"

"Yes, and we are coverin salamanders for the starting next class." Hagrid says.

Vulcan chuckles. "Thanks for the next subject so we know what to read."

"Ay, now all of ya, back to the castle. Night is comin." Hagrid says.

Vulcan nods as he gets up. "Alright. Come on guys." He said leaving.


End file.
